Rédemption
by tixilein2
Summary: Dark Vador est mort en sauvant son fils. Il rejoint la Force et retrouve les esprits de vieux amis. Alors qu'il pense que tout est fini et que son existence touche à sa fin, on lui offre une nouvelle chance. Une seule et unique chance de pouvoir tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Luke ressemblait à Padmé mais il avait hérité des yeux d'Anakin. Le bleu parfaitement cristallin du jeune homme reflétait toute sa jeunesse, mais exprimait également de l'inquiétude.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser, vous allez venir avec moi, je dois vous sauver ! déclara Luke avec détermination.

- Mais tu l'as déjà fait mon fils.

Anakin ressentit une grande fierté en prononçant ces mots. Luke Skywalker était son fils et il était un puissant Jedi. Cependant, les blessures du combat qu'il avait mené contre lui n'allaient pas l'épargner. A peine avait-il parlé qu'Anakin ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Il ne survivrait pas longtemps sans son masque.

- Dis à ta sœur que tu avais raison, murmura-t-il en refreinant une grimace de douleur.

Leia. Il l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois au cours de sa vie, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle puisse être sa fille ! Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle lui ressemblait étrangement. Et contrairement à Luke, elle avait hérité des yeux de sa mère. Il était crucial qu'elle sache que malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, Anakin avait réussi à vaincre le Côté Obscur.

- Père, murmura Luke, la voix emplie de détresse. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas !

Anakin se laissa retomber en arrière. Il posa une dernière fois les yeux sur son fils et lâcha son dernier souffle, soulagé d'être délivré d'une souffrance qui avait trop duré. Alors que la vie quittait lentement son corps, il fut surpris des émotions qui l'envahirent. Il avait souvent pensé à la mort et à ce qui l'attendrait de l'autre côté. Bien souvent, il avait même songé à mettre fin à ses jours, se demandant s'il lui serait permis d'être réuni avec celle qu'il aimait. Pourtant, alors que son esprit semblait flotter au dessus de son corps, il ne sentait pas la présence de Padmé.

La mort était froide, vide. Il n'y avait rien de chaleureux ou d'accueillant. Anakin se sentait plus seul que jamais.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il à voix haute, sans vraiment savoir à qui il s'adressait.

Il se concentra et chercha à atteindre une présence, une entité, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui donner une indication sur ce qu'il devait faire. Alors, l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait disparut. Il n'était plus à bord de l'étoile noire avec son fils. En fait, il n'était nul part, mais semblait être partout à la fois. De nouvelles émotions confuses s'emparèrent de lui.

La peur était probablement ce qui le dominait à présent. Non pas pour lui-même, mais pour son fils qui se trouvait à bord d'un engin prêt à exploser. Il ne pouvait imaginer le jeune Jedi mourir ainsi.

Soudain, Anakin aperçut une faible lueur, comme un feu brûlant à l'horizon. Il laissa son esprit avancer jusqu'à lui avec curiosité. Plus il se rapprochait, plus l'image devenait claire. C'est alors qu'il distingua Luke, debout face à un grand brasier, offrant un dernier hommage à ce qui avait autrefois été le corps de son père.

Cette vision rassura l'esprit d'Anakin pour deux raisons. La première était que son fils s'en était sorti indemne. La deuxième était que, malgré tout ce qui avait eu lieu, Luke l'aimait et croyait en lui. Néanmoins, Leia n'était pas là. Ce constat brisa le cœur d'Anakin, même s'il n'était pas surpris de ne pas trouver sa fille ici. Elle était sa descendance, mais elle avait passé la majorité de sa vie à le haïr.

Tout redevint flou à nouveau et Anakin se retrouva encore une fois perdu entre ce qui semblait être le néant et l'infini. Il était seul, mais il décida de profiter de ce moment de tranquillité pour réfléchir. Où était-il exactement et qu'était-il censé faire ? Il était mort, mais son esprit n'avait définitivement pas trouvé la paix. Toutes ces émotions qui surgissaient en lui semblaient être des rappels de tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

Et Padmé. Il était impossible de décrire à quel point elle lui manquait. Il avait passé sa vie à espérer qu'il la retrouverait dans la mort, mais il semblait que cette chance ne lui serait pas accordée. Etait-ce une punition ? Pour avoir fait tant de mal, il allait passer le reste des temps à errer sans but à travers les méandres de la Force ?

- Ce n'est pas une punition, déclara la voix d'un vieil homme qu'Anakin identifia tout de suite comme étant Obi-Wan.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Anakin.

Il fut tout de suite surpris d'entre sa voix résonner à travers le flou dans lequel il se trouvait. Et cette voix... il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps. Il la reconnut immédiatement. C'était celle d'Anakin Skywalker dans son jeune âge, avant l'effroyable accident qui l'obligea à s'emprisonner dans l'armure de Dark Vador.

- Tu sembles surpris, ajouta le vieil homme.

Soudain, une silhouette bleutée sortit de l'abîme. Il s'agissait d'Obi-Wan. Il s'approcha de l'esprit d'Anakin.

- Je peux vous voir. Vous êtes...

- Non, je ne suis plus en vie si c'est ce que tu te demandes, répondit-il en soupirant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me matérialiser moi aussi ?

- Pour reprendre forme à travers la Force, il faut avant tout faire la paix avec toi-même. Comment pourrait-elle te représenter si tu ne sais pas qui tu es ?

Anakin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le temps était passé, mais les phrases énigmatiques d'Obi-Wan étaient toujours les mêmes. Il n'avait néanmoins pas tort. Anakin ne savait pas qui il était et ce qu'il était censé faire à présent.

- J'ai commis de terribles erreurs.

- Et tu ne te pardonneras pas facilement ce qui est arrivé. Mais pour commencer ce voyage, tu dois prendre une décision. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

- Je suis Anakin, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Je n'ai jamais voulu être quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Dark Vador et Anakin étaient deux personnalités différentes, mais ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. A un moment donné, Anakin avait désiré devenir son alter ego obscur. Les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à cela étaient compliquées et il n'avait pas la force de se justifier maintenant face à son ancien maitre.

- Ce que tu veux importe peu, au final. En quoi la personne à laquelle je m'adresse maintenant est-elle différente de Vador ?

Anakin ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était une excellente question, mais il n'était pas simple d'y répondre. Il était difficile d'effacer une vie entière en un clin d'œil. Un détail faisait cependant toute la différence.

- J'aime mon fils. J'ai donné ma vie pour le sauver. Je me souviens que, si je me suis tourné vers le Côté Obscur, c'était avant tout parce que je voulais avoir le pouvoir de protéger ceux que j'aime.

Ces mots firent naitre un sourire sur le visage d'Obi-Wan. Le vieux maitre Jedi regarda alors la forme bleutée prendre forme sous ses yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas de la silhouette sombre et menaçante de Vador mais bien du visage jeune et plein de vie d'Anakin.

- C'est donc avec cela que nous commencerons, déclara le vieil homme en s'approchant du jeune Jedi.

Anakin regarda son corps avec étonnement et porta ses mains à son visage. Il ne sentit rien. La mort n'offrait pas de sensations, seulement des émotions. Ces dernières étaient particulièrement fortes en ce moment. Il avait retrouvé une apparence humaine. Mais pourquoi ?

- Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il, déboussolé.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir répondre à cette question. J'ai décidé d'user de cette chance pour aider ton fils et le guider à travers sa formation de Jedi, même après la fin de ma vie physique.

Anakin releva le visage et regarda son ancien Maitre avec sympathie. Il lui était infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de Luke. Sans lui, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible.

Soudain, la masse informe dans laquelle les deux silhouettes d'Anakin et d'Obi-Wan se trouvaient se mit à changer. De vives lueurs et des étoiles commencèrent à tourner autour d'eux. Un décor se précisa et Anakin l'identifia comme étant la lune d'Endor. A ses côtés se trouvait maintenant un autre fantôme du passé : Yoda. Des ewoks dansaient et faisaient de la musique avec des casques de Stormtroopers.

Alors, Luke sortit du milieu de la foule et vint s'accouder à un mur de bois. Il contempla les trois grands Jedi qui lui faisaient face avec le sourire. Anakin comprit que son fils pouvait le voir et lui retourna un sourire timide.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Leia pour rejoindre son frère. Elle se blottit dans ses bras en riant et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette scène fit resurgir des émotions qu'Anakin avait depuis longtemps réprimées. C'était la première fois qu'il avait la chance de voir ses enfants réunis. Cette scène lui rappela de très anciens souvenirs. Lorsque Padmé lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il y a de cela plus de vingt ans, il s'était demandé si elle mettrait au monde une fille ou un garçon. Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle lui offrirait les deux. Secrètement, Anakin avait toujours voulu avoir une fille. Pourtant, cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir lui pardonner ses méfaits. Elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard et se contenta de ramener Luke avec elle auprès de leurs amis.

Anakin baissa tristement le visage et se laissa disparaître à travers la Force. Il quitta le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait et se retrouva à nouveau perdu dans l'infini. Obi-Wan apparut rapidement à ses côtés.

- Elle me hait, murmura tristement Anakin sans relever les yeux pour affronter le regard de son vieil ami.

- Elle a beaucoup souffert.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, répondit tout de suite Anakin. Je m'en veux à moi. Je me suis tourné du Côté Obscur pour protéger ma famille. Au lieu de cela, je l'ai détruite.

Obi-Wan soupira. Il n'avait jamais complètement compris pourquoi son ancien apprenti avait décidé de tourner le dos à tous les principes qui lui avaient été inculqués. Ses nombreuses années passées en réclusion sur la planète Tatooïne lui avaient néanmoins donné du temps pour réfléchir. Il savait qu'Anakin ne l'avait pas fait pour de mauvaises intentions.

- Le Côté Obscur trouble tout. Il est traitre et amoindrit le jugement. Tu as peut-être fait des choix par amour, mais tu as perdu de vue tes objectifs pour te servir toi-même.

Anakin ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire pour se défendre. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner son esprit de Leia. Le besoin de lui parler était plus fort que tout. Elle ne pourrait probablement jamais l'aimer, mais il ne pouvait imaginer trouver la paix sans avoir une chance de s'expliquer auprès d'elle.

Alors Anakin prit la décision d'agir. Obi-Wan lui avait dit que son état lui offrait la possibilité d'influencer le monde des vivants et que seul lui pouvait décider de la manière dont il allait utiliser cette chance.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda le vieil homme en regardant son ancien apprenti lui tourner le dos.

- Je dois parler à Leia.

- Tu vas au-delà de grands dangers.

- Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Je ne pourrai pas mourir deux fois ! répondit-il en se retournant une dernière fois pour faire face à son ancien mentor.

- Certes, mais la mort ne te protège pas de la souffrance. Si ta propre fille te rejette et décide de ne pas te pardonner, sauras-tu aller de l'avant ?

Anakin soupira et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il savait qu'il allait faire face à une grande déception. Les chances que Leia décide de lui pardonner étaient pour ainsi dire nulles. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas comment il allait engager la conversation avec elle. Il savait juste qu'il devait le faire.

- Prends garde. Ta vie physique a peut-être pris fin, mais ton voyage est loin d'être terminé. Tu n'es pas à l'abri de commettre des erreurs.

- Je sais, répondit Anakin d'une voix calme.

- Méfie-toi de tes émotions. Le Côté Obscur est toujours présent en toi.

- Mais je dois lui parler ! se défendit-il.

- Je le comprends. Fais juste attention. Leia ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Il faudra surement plus qu'une discussion pour la faire changer d'avis.

- C'est ma fille, répondit Anakin d'un ton déterminé. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me pardonne.

Sur ces mots, le jeune Jedi disparut. Son esprit erra à travers la Force à la recherche de Leia. Elle ne fut pas difficile à repérer. Sa présence était particulièrement forte à travers la Force. Anakin ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer sa vie à la croiser sans jamais ressentir son rayonnement.

Alors, la silhouette d'Anakin apparut encore une fois sur la lune d'Endor. Il faisait nuit et la fête était visiblement terminée. Seul le bruit du craquement du feu venait troubler le calme apparent. Leia était assise sur le sol, près des braises qui avaient servis à illuminer la célébration de la victoire. Anakin s'avança vers elle et l'observa avec attention. Soudain, elle releva le visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Pendant un instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot. Leia n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, elle savait parfaitement qui il était.

- Tu as les yeux de ta mère, déclara Anakin pour briser le silence.

Leia se releva et réajusta sa robe. Elle croisa alors les bras autour de sa poitrine et dévisagea son père d'un air grave.

- Et le visage de mon père apparemment, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide. Un père qui m'a torturé, qui a détruit la planète sur laquelle j'ai été élevée et qui a fait souffrir des millions d'innocents, ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais ma fille, répondit Anakin d'une voix à peine audible.

- Cela ne change absolument rien. Personne ne mérite d'être traité de cette manière, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Anakin baissa le visage. Plus que jamais, il ressentait de la honte pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et le regard accusateur de sa fille était un rappel douloureux de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

- J'ai sauvé ton frère, déclara-t-il en espérant que cela adoucisse un peu le jugement de Leia.

- Luke m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Je ne partage pas son optimisme. Un père ne devrait pas être félicité pour avoir pris la défense de son enfant.

Encore une fois, elle avait raison. Le maigre espoir qui était né dans le cœur d'Anakin disparut aussitôt.

- Une action héroïque ne compense pas une vie à commettre des atrocités, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Anakin releva le visage et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux. Il avait le choix entre se laisser aller à la culpabilité ou prendre les choses en main. Il décida d'opter pour la seconde option.

- Lorsque ta mère m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai immédiatement pensé que nous aurions une fille. Je suppose que je t'avais ressentie, quelque part à travers la Force. Toi et moi, nous sommes connectés, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu peux me haïr, mais tu ne peux pas changer ce que je ressens. Dès que j'ai su que j'allais être père, j'ai juré de tout faire pour te protéger.

- Les vingt dernières années semblent prouver autre chose, répondit sèchement Leia d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je me suis laissé séduire par le Côté Obscur. J'ai perdu la tête en même temps que j'ai perdu de vu qui j'étais vraiment.

Leia ne répondit pas. Anakin comprit alors qu'il avait capté son attention.

- La Force est puissante dans notre famille. Tu en as hérité, tout comme Luke. Tu comprendras en apprenant à la manier qu'elle ne s'acquiert pas sans difficulté et que sa maitrise implique de grandes responsabilités.

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Je ne suis pas comme Luke, je ne peux pas faire ces choses.

- Leia, tu es ma fille. Personne dans la Galaxie ne possède une connexion à la Force aussi puissante que la nôtre. Autrefois, j'avais le taux le plus élevé de midi-chloriens jamais enregistré.

- De midi-chloriens ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Ils sont présents dans les cellules de tous les êtres vivants. Mais plus particulièrement dans celles des individus qui maitrisent la Force.

- Tout ça c'est bien joli, reprit-elle, sa voix maintenant plus sombre. Mais à quoi peut bien servir un tel pouvoir ? Tu étais peut-être le Jedi le plus puissant de la Galaxie, mais cela ne vaut rien si tu ne peux changer ce qui a été fait.

La voix de Leia était maintenant emplie de tristesse. Elle détestait son père, mais, au fond de son cœur, elle aurait souhaité qu'il en soit autrement. La jeune fille tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cabane de bois dans laquelle Han et Luke étaient endormis. Avant d'entrer, elle s'arrêta un instant et hésita à se retourner pour poser les yeux sur son père une dernière fois. Elle décida cependant de ne pas le faire. Elle ne désirait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse face à cet homme qu'elle avait passé sa vie à détester.

Anakin regarda sa fille s'éloigner de lui sans dire un mot. Obi-Wan avait raison. Il était mort, mais ses émotions étaient toujours bien réelles et la peine que ce rejet lui causa était indescriptible. Il décida de ne pas la retenir. La pauvre avait déjà assez souffert et il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter.

Cependant, les dernières paroles de Leia ne quittèrent pas l'esprit d'Anakin. Le jeune homme se remémora également sa précédente discussion avec Obi-Wan, au sujet de ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant qu'il avait accès à l'immortalité à travers la Force.

_Tu étais peut-être le Jedi le plus puissant de la Galaxie, mais cela ne vaut rien si tu ne peux changer ce qui a été fait._

_Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? _

_Tu es le seul à pouvoir répondre à cette question. J'ai décidé d'user de cette chance pour aider ton fils et le guider à travers sa formation de Jedi, même après la fin de ma vie physique._

Anakin se laissa envelopper encore une fois par la Force. La lune d'Endor et la silhouette de Leia disparurent et il se retrouva à nouveau perdu dans l'infini, avec le sentiment de se trouver partout et nul part à la fois.

Alors, pour la première fois, Anakin se demanda s'il était possible d'user de son pouvoir pour changer les choses. Les paroles d'Obi-Wan avaient été bien énigmatiques. Cette forme fantomatique était-elle la seule à laquelle il avait accès ? La Force était une entité bien difficile à sonder et l'existence d'Anakin avait toujours un mystère. S'il était capable de réapparaitre après sa mort, pourquoi se ne serait-il pas capable de changer les choses ?

Le jeune Jedi se perdait dans ses réflexions et commença à ressentir de l'espoir. Mais plus que tout, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, il ressentit une certaine forme de sérénité l'envahir. Son esprit était aux aguets, mais il était tourné vers la lumière et Anakin était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

La forme bleutée du jeune homme disparut alors pour se mélanger complètement avec la Force. Ses réflexions, elles aussi, semblèrent se mélanger à l'univers pour ne former plus qu'un.

Anakin ressentit alors un choc, une onde électrique lui parcourut le dos et il inspira violemment. L'air lui brûla les poumons et son cœur s'accéléra. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans le cocon rassurant de la Force. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un vaisseau aux murs métalliques et sombres.

Instinctivement, Anakin porta sa main à sa poitrine. Il fut pétrifié lorsqu'il ressentit physiquement le contact. La mort n'offrait pas de sensations, seulement des émotions. Pourtant, ce contact semblait bien réel.

- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? demanda une voix.

Anakin se retourna brusquement et fut sidéré lorsqu'il constata que la voix n'était autre que celle de son vieil ami, Obi-Wan. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'apparition fantomatique qu'il avait rencontrée dans l'au-delà. Celui-ci était bien réel, fait de chair et d'os et son aspect était celui de sa jeunesse.

- Je vais bien, répondit Anakin, en essayant de garder son calme.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien, mais quelle que puisse être la situation, ce n'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi. Par ailleurs, le Obi-Wan qui se trouvait en face de lui ne semblait pas surpris. Pour lui, la présence d'Anakin était apparemment naturelle. Mieux valait-il donc sauver les apparences.

- Bien, répondit Obi-Wan en se remettant en route. Je ne compte pas sauver le Chancelier et capturer Grievous tout seul. Tu me sembles un peu mou ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Avait-il bien dit Grievous ? Et le Chancelier ? Anakin fit une grimace sceptique mais suivit tout de même son ancien Maître en essayant de paraître le plus serein possible.

* * *

_Vos reviews sont toujours super appréciés :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **:

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux deux Jedi pour atteindre la salle des commandes du vaisseau. Dans l'esprit d'Anakin, ces événements avaient eu lieu il y a plus de vingt ! Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait et des événements qui allaient suivre. Cette mission était de la plus haute importance. Le Chancelier avait été enlevé par le Général Grievous et il fallait aller à sa rescousse… tout du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait.

Anakin ressentit un frisson glacial lui remonter le long du dos. Il allait revoir Palpatine, ou Sidious, peu importait le nom sous lequel ce monstre se désignait. Cette situation été si insensée que le jeune Jedi avait de la peine à se concentrer. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Son corps et son visage n'étaient plus recouverts par l'horrible combinaison de survie qu'il avait été forcé de porter après son accident sur Mustafar. Sans elle, il se sentait indescriptiblement léger et libre. Surtout libre.

Obi-Wan et Anakin arrivèrent finalement devant une porte de forme ronde. Celle qui donnait sur la salle des commandes.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara Anakin.

Obi-Wan tendit le bras en direction de la commande de la porte et cette dernière se déclencha grâce à une impulsion de la Force.

- Nous sommes dans le vaisseau de Grievous, en orbite autour de Coruscant en plein milieu d'une bataille. J'espère bien que tu as un mauvais pressentiment.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux Jedi pénétrèrent dans la grande salle circulaire. Au centre, le Chancelier était assis, les poignets liés au siège.

Anakin ne détacha pas ses yeux de Palpatine. Le vieil homme feignait cette situation de détresse à la perfection. Cette vision donnait la nausée au jeune Jedi. Il suivit Obi-Wan jusqu'à l'espace central, sur lequel se trouvait le siège qui retenait le Chancelier captif. L'envie de mettre fin aux jours de ce traitre était forte. Mais comment Anakin pourrait-il expliquer ce comportement ? Personne n'était encore au courant de la double identité de leur ennemi.

- Chancelier. Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? demanda Obi-Wan en se positionnant à côté de lui.

Anakin ne salua pas le vieil homme. Il se contenta de lui adresser un regard aussi neutre que possible. S'il croyait toujours avoir sa confiance, le détruire serait plus facile.

Le bruit de frottement de la porte métallique retentit une nouvelle fois et le Comte Dooku entra en silence dans la grande pièce. Il s'approcha lentement des Jedi, un sourire mauvais aux coins des lèvres.

- Dooku, murmura Anakin en se remémorant les événements de manière plus précise.

- Messieurs, vos sabres je vous prie, déclara le vieil homme en appuyant sur l'interrupteur de son arme.

Anakin releva le visage et se focalisa lui aussi sur le Comte. Il allait devoir se concentrer s'il voulait le vaincre. Théoriquement, le jeune homme venait de passer les vingt dernières années enfermé sous un casque limitant partiellement sa vision et privé de ses quatre membres. Il n'était plus aussi doué au combat au sabre qu'à l'époque. Son corps était en pleine forme, mais il avait perdu l'habitude de s'en servir.

- Cette fois, nous l'attaquerons ensemble, déclara Obi-Wan en laissant tomber sa cape sur le sol.

Anakin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire en ouvrant et fermant sa main mécanique. Il s'agissait d'un douloureux rappel de sa dernière confrontation avec le Comte Dooku. Cependant, avoir un membre robotique était plus supportable que d'en avoir quatre.

Obi-Wan enclencha la lame de son sabre laser et le positionna devant son adversaire pour parer une attaque. Anakin en fit immédiatement de même et ne perdit pas une seconde pour assister son ancien Maitre dans le combat. Le Comte était un opposant de taille, mais il n'était pas très rapide. Heureusement, Obi-Wan était également présent et Anakin n'avait pas à lui faire face seul.

- Où est l'orgueil et la fierté pour lesquels tu es si réputé, jeune Skywalker ? demanda le Comte d'un ton moqueur.

Dooku leva le bras et fit voler Obi-Wan jusqu'à un mur, contre lequel il s'écrasa.

- Je ne vois que de la… peur, ajouta-t-il avec un certain étonnement. T'aurais-je effrayé lors de notre dernière rencontre ?

Anakin se contenta de parer les attaques de son assaillant. Il devait rester focaliser sur ce qu'il avait à faire s'il voulait s'en sortir indemne. L'ancien lui aurait répondu de manière cinglante, mais il n'avait plus l'habitude d'allier sa légendaire répartie et de manier le sabre en même temps.

Obi-Wan se releva et rejoint le combat en courant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter une attaque fatale à Dooku, ce dernier réussit à envoyer Anakin contre un mur et à parer le coup d'Obi-Wan. C'est alors que le jeune homme se souvint de manière plus précise des événements. Son Maitre avait été blessé lors de cet affrontement. Il avait terminé le combat tout seul.

Il ne put que observer avec impuissance son ami se faire écraser par la plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Dooku était puissant. Bien plus puissant qu'Anakin ne s'en souvenait. Voir son meilleur ami se faire si facilement repousser déclencha une vague de colère chez Anakin qui se releva d'un bond, donna un violent coup de pied dans le buste de son adversaire et le fit trébucher de la plate-forme. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et sauta pour poursuivre le combat.

Son sabre devint plus rapide, ses attaques plus précises. Sa colère, combinée à son désir de mettre fin aux règnes des Sith, lui permit de reprendre le dessus.

- Je sens de la peur en toi, Skywalker. Tu as de la haine, tu as de la colère… et tu sais t'en servir, déclara Dooku, quelque peu déboussolé par ce constat.

Le vieil homme recula devant l'intensité des attaques d'Anakin. Ce dernier réussit à le repousser jusqu'au siège sur lequel le Chancelier était attaché. Dans un dernier élan, Dooku tenta une attaque audacieuse en se retournant pour attaquer Anakin sur son flanc gauche. Ce dernier para le coup de sabre et trancha les deux bras de son assaillant.

Le Comte tomba à genoux et regarda avec horreur ses bras mutilés. Anakin recula d'un pas, le souffle court. C'était ainsi que leur affrontement s'était achevé la dernière fois. Tous les souvenirs de ce jour lui revinrent en mémoire. Alors, il se retourna pour regarder le Chancelier qui avait observé toute la scène avec sournoiserie.

- Très bien Anakin. Tu l'as vaincu. Tue-le maintenant, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Le Côté Obscur irradiait de cet homme d'une manière si intense. Comment les Jedi avaient-ils pu passer à côté pendant si longtemps ? Anakin regarda celui qui avait un jour été son ami avec dégoût. Il était maintenant temps d'agir. Il n'aurait plus jamais une occasion pareille. S'il le tuait, il mettrait fin aux règnes des Sith. Padmé serait en sécurité, il serait à l'abri du Côté Obscur et personne ne pourrait faire de mal à ses enfants. Sa discussion avec Leia lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle avait déclaré qu'un grand pouvoir était futile s'il ne permettait pas de corriger les erreurs passées. Anakin avait maintenant la chance de pouvoir mettre un terme à tout cela.

Le jeune homme inspira lentement pour se calmer et avança vers Dooku. Il était désarmé et vaincu, mais il ne pouvait le laisser vivre. S'il tuait le Chancelier, il ne fallait laisser aucun témoin.

Le Comte dévisagea Anakin avec horreur. Il avait bien changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. L'agressivité du combat qu'ils venaient de mener était peu commune, surtout pour un Jedi. Quelque chose émanait du jeune Skywalker. Quelque chose de très sombre.

Anakin trancha la tête de son adversaire d'un coup vif et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il n'avait pas voulu faire cela, mais quel autre choix avait-il ?

- Tu as pris la bonne décision. Il était trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse en vie, déclara le Chancelier, toujours attaché à son siège.

Anakin se retourna et regarda le vieil homme d'un regard noir. Il se trouvait particulièrement idiot d'avoir un jour cru cet homme. Il n'avait fait que lui mentir et, aujourd'hui, il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

- Je suis en effet d'avis que certaines personnes sont trop dangereuses pour vivre, déclara-t-il en avançant de quelques pas.

Le regard de Palpatine changea brusquement, passant de la confiance à la crainte. Il commença à comprendre que quelque chose en Anakin était différent.

- Détache-moi maintenant, demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Anakin secoua la tête en souriant sombrement. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il se positionne devant le seigneur Sith, leva légèrement la main et la serra, faisant appel à la Force pour étrangler son ennemi. Le vieil homme commença alors à suffoquer.

- Ça, c'est pour tous les Jedi qui ont perdu la vie par votre faute. Pour les innocents qui ont péri pendant la guerre, pour tous les soldats qui sont tombés au front, déclara-t-il d'une voix sinistre.

Palpatine se sentit décoller légèrement de son siège. Ses attaches n'avaient pas été défaites et la douleur dans ses bras commençait à devenir insoutenable. Finalement, les bandes magnétiques lâchèrent et il sentit son corps se soulever pour flotter dans les airs, toujours tenu à la gorge. Soudain, son corps se fléchit en arrière et il sentit qu'Anakin usait non seulement de la Force pour l'étrangler mais aussi pour faire pression sur toute sa colonne vertébrale.

- Ça, c'est pour Padmé, déclara-t-il avec une rage peu commune. Pour mes enfants et pour tout ce que vous m'avez enlevé.

Palpatine sentit ses os se briser mais fut incapable de hurler. Il sentait la vie lentement quitter son corps, incapable de se défendre.

- Et ça… ça, c'est pour moi, déclara une dernière fois Anakin en transperçant le corps du vieil homme avec la lame de son sabre.

Le jeune homme relâcha son emprise et laissa tomber le corps du Chancelier sur le sol. Alors, il comprit qu'il venait de faire quelque chose d'horrible. La vision des deux corps inanimés sur le sol lui donna le tournis. Il fit quelques pas maladroit en arrière et ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Sa respiration était haletante et il était complètement déboussolé.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, murmura-t-il, la voix emplie de peur.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer et décida de méditer une seconde sur ses actions. Il fallait mettre un terme au règne des Sith. En tuant ces deux individus, il en sauvait des millions d'autres. Non, ce qu'il venait de faire était nécessaire. Mais il n'avait pas simplement tué le Chancelier. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Etait-ce réellement indispensable?

Un bruit de tir violent le sortit de ses pensés. Il s'était tellement concentré sur le combat qu'il en avait presque oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le vaisseau était attaqué de toute part et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'écrase. Il fallait fuir cet endroit, et vite.

Anakin fit demi tour et couru jusqu'à Obi-Wan pour lui porter secours. Son vieil ami était à inconscient, il avait pris un mauvais coup sur la tête.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en lui soulevant la tête.

Obi-Wan ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

- Le Chancelier ?

- Il est… je veux dire, je n'ai pas pu le sauver, répondit maladroitement le jeune homme.

Le cœur d'Obi-Wan fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se releva avec l'aide d'Anakin et constata que Dooku était mort, lui aussi.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le Comte a attaqué le Chancelier. Je n'ai pas réussi à le vaincre à temps, il a…

Obi-Wan observa son vieil ami avec insistance. Anakin semblait complètement perdu.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il en faisant preuve d'empathie. Tu l'as toujours considéré comme un ami.

Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'Obi-Wan avait mal interprété son attitude. Il n'était pas triste d'avoir perdu Palpatine, seulement terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce malentendu jouait cependant en sa faveur. Il rendait ses explications d'autant plus crédibles.

- Dooku a payé pour ce qu'il a fait, répondit-il en passant le bras d'Obi-Wan derrière son dos pour l'aider à marcher. Pour le moment, nous devons penser à sauver nos vies et quitter cet endroit au plus vite, déclara-t-il en marchant en direction des escaliers.

Les droïdes responsables du poste de pilotage étaient débordés. Tous les voyants lumineux d'alarme étaient enclenchés et plusieurs parties de leur transport étaient déjà perdues.

Grievous se tenait au centre de la pièce. Il observait ses troupes avec exaspération tout en maudissant leur inefficacité. Un petit droïde s'approcha de lui pour faire son rapport.

- Monsieur, on signale deux Jedi au niveau du pont principal, déclara-t-il de sa voix électronique.

- Ils sont là pour le Chancelier ! répondit le Général en serrant son poing métallique.

- Oui, justement, à ce propos… le… le Chancelier est mort. Tout comme le Comte Dooku, répondit le petit droïde d'une voix pleine d'hésitation.

- Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?!

Grievous était pris au dépourvu, il ne savait comment réagir. Leur prisonnier était précieux aux yeux de la République et il ne savait pas quelle raison avait poussé Dooku à l'exécuter.

- Que s'est-il passé ? cria-t-il encore une fois.

- Nous n'en savons rien. Les caméras ont été désactivées du poste de commandement, sur ordre du Comte Dooku.

- Quel imbécile, répondit Grievous en se dirigeant vers le panneau central de commande du vaisseau. Ce vieux fou n'aura fait que m'attirer des ennuis jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

- Heu… monsieur ? Que faites-vous ?

Le Général poussa violemment le droïde installé devant le panneau de commande et pianota de nouvelles instructions sur la console.

- Je valide de nouvelles coordonnées de destination, déclara-t-il en se retournant vers les droïdes.

- Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Sur Coruscant. Nous fonçons sur Coruscant, à pleine vitesse. Je conseille à tous ceux qui ne désirent pas finir en poussière de quitter le vaisseau rapidement.

Les droïdes poussèrent une série de cris horrifiés, mais leur Général ne s'en soucia guère. Il quitta le poste de commandement pour se rendre aux capsules d'évacuation, s'installa dans l'une d'entre elle, et abandonna son vaisseau. Tandis que son petit transport de secours s'éloignait, Grievous méditait sur la situation. Son supérieur direct était mort. Il ne resterait donc plus que lui et Darth Sidious. Il devait établir une connexion au plus vite pour savoir quelle serait leur prochaine action.

Anakin et Obi-Wan arrivèrent au hangar des vaisseaux, là où ils avaient laissé l'épave des chasseurs dans lesquels ils étaient arrivés. Ils avaient espoir de trouver d'autres chasseurs encore en état de voler pour fuir les lieux.

- R2, fais l'inventaire des vaisseaux disponibles, ordonna Obi-Wan.

Le petit droïde émit une série de sons pour approuver cette demande. Il se connecta à l'ordinateur central du vaisseau grâce à son bras mécanique et fit une recherche des chasseurs.

Anakin observa le petit droïde avec nostalgie. Il se demanda ce qui était advenu de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais revu après les événements de Mustafar, vingt ans plus tôt.

- Comment ça le vaisseau s'écrase ? demanda Obi-Wan d'un air horrifié.

R2-D2 émit une nouvelle série de sons. Ces derniers relevaient plutôt de la panique.

- L'ordinateur central est programmé pour s'écraser sur le Sénat, déclara Obi-Wan en soupirant. Il faut nous rendre dans le poste de commande et reprendre le pilotage manuel du vaisseau.

- Facile à dire, répondit Anakin en soupirant.

- J'imagine que cela ne représente rien de trop compliqué pour toi.

- Je devrais pouvoir arranger ça, reprit Anakin, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent au pas de course vers la centrale de commande. Les droïdes étaient pris de panique, courant en tout sens dans le vaisseau. Sans ordres, ils étaient perdus et n'étaient plus d'aucune efficacité. Quelques-uns posèrent problème, mais le sabre laser d'Obi-Wan se chargea efficacement d'annihiler toute résistance.

Anakin s'installa sur le siège central du poste de pilotage. Il inspecta les panneaux de contrôle et fut pris d'une vague de panique lorsqu'il se remémora qu'il venait du futur. Ce type de commande était ancien ! Tout cela n'existait plus et les vaisseaux créés par l'Empire avaient des standards complètement différents. Il n'avait pas touché à ce genre de technologie depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu peux piloter cet engin ? demanda Obi-Wan en s'installant sur le siège du copilote.

- Vous voulez dire : est-ce que je peux faire atterrir ce qu'il en reste ? J'ai peur que les compétences du pilote ne soient pas suffisantes cette fois, répondit le jeune homme avec appréhension.

Anakin inspira lentement et se concentra. Cela n'avait rien de bien compliqué. S'il pouvait piloter des vaisseaux modernes et complexes, il pouvait également le faire sur des modèles anciens.

- Déplier les volets et mettez les propulseurs en marche arrière, déclara-t-il tandis qu'il validait le changement de pilotage pour le configurer en manuel.

- Marche arrière ?! s'exclama Obi-Wan avec stupeur. Tu es complètement cinglé, cela va les faire sauter à une vitesse pareille !

Un grand bruit d'explosion et un violent tremblement indiquèrent aux deux Jedi que le vaisseau venait de se fendre en deux. Anakin se souvint alors que, la dernière fois, le vaisseau avait explosé avant leur atterrissage. Changer l'orientation des moteurs ne leur serait d'aucune aide puisque ces derniers flottaient désormais librement en orbite autour de la planète.

- Je crois qu'on a perdu un morceau, déclara-t-il d'un ton sceptique.

- Ne nous inquiétons pas pour le moment, il nous en reste toujours une bonne moitié. Voyons cependant le bon côté des choses, cela résout la question des propulseurs.

Anakin leva les yeux au ciel et secoua lentement la tête. Malgré le danger de la situation la répartie de son vieil ami le faisait toujours sourire. Le jeune homme reprit les commandes et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Le vaisseau avançait à une vitesse fulgurante et la traversé de l'atmosphère n'arrangea pas la situation. De petits chasseurs républicains encerclèrent l'appareil et déployèrent leur lance à eau pour amoindrir les dégâts de l'incendie.

- Nous allons nous écraser dans quelques secondes, déclara Obi-Wan en se penchant pour évaluer la distance qui les séparait du sol.

- Nous écraser? demanda Anakin avec ironie. C'est un atterrissage ! J'aimerais voir un peu d'optimisme ici.

Le vaisseau percuta le sol avec violence et griffa la piste métallique sur une centaine de mètres avant de finalement se stabiliser.

Les deux Jedi poussèrent un long soupire de soulagement et se regardèrent avec un sourire de contentement. Obi-Wan se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie la plus proche. Un transport ne tarderait pas à venir les récupérer. Il était heureux d'être en vie, mais il ne pouvait chasser l'appréhension de son esprit. Le Chancelier était mort et leur mission était un échec. Il ne savait pas comment cette nouvelle allait affecter la suite de la guerre, mais il craignait le pire.

Anakin suivit son ancien Maitre jusqu'au Temple Jedi sans dire un mot. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont les événements avaient eu lieu la dernière fois. Ils avaient sauvé le Chancelier et étaient rentrés en héros à la Capitale. Cette fois-ci, les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Il ne fallait donc pas s'attendre à recevoir un accueil semblable. Passer à côté de cette gloire ne dérangeait pas Anakin. La mort du Chancelier, le seigneur des Sith, était nécessaire. Il avait rendu un grand service à la Galaxie, même si personne ne le savait. A présent, il ferait face aux conséquences de cet acte. Son explication était simple et plausible : le Comte Dooku avait tué le chef politique et Anakin n'avait pas réussi à l'en empêcher. Le jeune homme ne craignait pas trop les répercussions sur la suite de la guerre. En tuant Palpatine et Dooku, il avait mis fin aux jours des leaders des deux camps. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver Grievous et les Séparatistes seraient complètement démunis.

En ce qui concernait la République, tout semblait se remettre en place sans problème et Anakin ne se faisait aucun souci. Ce qui le tracassait était d'ordre plus personnel. Padmé. Non seulement elle était vivante, mais en plus de ça, elle était proche. Très proche. Cette sensation était enivrante mais également troublante. Anakin ne l'avait pas revue depuis plus de vingt ans. Pas depuis qu'il l'avait… tuée.

- Nous devons faire notre rapport au Conseil. Je me demande comment la population va réagir à l'annonce de la mort du Chancelier. Les Jedi vont surement devoir prendre des mesures provisoires de sécurité. Je crains des émeutes et, sans chef politique, il ne sera pas facile de les contenir.

Anakin ne prêta guère attention aux paroles de son vieil ami. Il observait le grand bâtiment du Sénat par la fenêtre. Padmé était probablement là-bas. La dernière fois, elle l'avait rejoint dès son arrivée à la capitale. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas savoir où il se trouvait. Il allait donc falloir trouver un autre moyen de se réunir.

Cette perspective était fascinante et terrifiante en même temps. Jamais Anakin n'aurait cru avoir la chance de pouvoir retourner en arrière pour changer le cours des choses. Cette chance lui était donnée et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Pourrait-il seulement rester dans cette époque jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou était-il seulement ici pour remplir une mission ? Il s'était retrouvé propulsé dans le passé de manière si soudaine qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Pour le moment, Padmé prenait toute la place dans son esprit. Il devait la revoir et il ressentait un besoin fulgurant d'entendre sa voix à nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? demanda Obi-Wan en croisant les bras.

- Pardon, je…

Anakin secoua lentement le visage et se frotta les yeux. Il était extenué et son esprit était entièrement tourné vers Padmé. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle impatience depuis bien longtemps. Probablement depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. La situation était trop troublante pour qu'il se focalise sur quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le moment.

- Je vais aller faire notre rapport au Conseil. Tu m'as l'air à bout de nerf. Prends du temps pour te reposer, nous reparlerons demain matin.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Ce n'est qu'un rapport de mission. Par ailleurs, le Chancelier était un ami cher à tes yeux. Je suis certain que sa perte t'affecte beaucoup.

Si Anakin avait été moins fatigué, il aurait eu de la peine à réprimer un sourire sarcastique.

Obi-Wan s'éloigna en direction de la chambre du Conseil et laissa son ancien apprenti seul dans les couloirs du Temple. Anakin ne perdit pas une seconde et se dirigea immédiatement vers le hangar à vaisseaux.

Le temps altérait la mémoire et effaçait les souvenirs. Cependant, il y a certains lieux et événements que même le temps ne peut voler. L'appartement de Padmé au 500 Republica était exactement tel qu'Anakin s'en souvenait. Le jeune homme n'avait également pas oublié les codes d'accès de la porte principale. Comment aurait-il pu ? C'est lui qui s'était chargé de les programmer, et il avait utilisé leur date de mariage comme combinaison d'entrée.

Anakin posa sa main contre le sofa, au centre de la pièce, et sentit immédiatement la présence de sa femme. Elle irradiait de partout et cette sensation était si puissante qu'elle aveugla le jeune homme à tout le reste. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi apaisé depuis des décennies.

- Maitre Anakin ! s'exclama la voix du droïde protocolaire C3PO. Dame Padmé n'est pas encore rentrée. Elle ne sera pas là avant au moins une heure.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Anakin se souvint qu'il avait offert ce droïde à Padmé après leur mariage. Il gardait les lieux et prenait son rôle très à cœur.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire en attendant ?

- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas contre.

Anakin se demanda à quand remontait son dernier repas. Ce bond dans le passé avait complètement altéré sa notion du temps. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ? Ces questions n'occupèrent son esprit qu'une seconde et furent vite remplacées par l'appréhension de revoir Padmé.

Le jeune homme fit un léger mouvement du bras qui ordonna à la Force de déclencher la commande qui contrôlait la vitre du balcon. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Accoudé à la rambarde, il se focalisa sur la ville qui s'étendait face à lui à perte de vue. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher et les buildings de duracier commençaient déjà à refléter les rayons orangers qui annonçaient la fin de la journée.

Tout au long de sa vie, Coruscant était restée la même. Ses yeux avaient simplement perdu la capacité de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient vraiment. Le dispositif de survie qu'il avait du porter l'avait empêché de voir la beauté de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le dernier souvenir de son ancienne vie le fit néanmoins sourire. Luke. Il lui avait demandé de retirer son masque pour le regarder de ses propres yeux.

- Tu es rentré !

Anakin se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La mince silhouette de sa femme se jeta dans ses bras et s'agrippa à son cou. Padmé poussa un long soupire de soulagement avant de se décoller légèrement pour embrasser son mari.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

- La rumeur disait que tu avais été tué, déclara la jeune femme avec horreur.

_Oh, si tu savais_, pensa Anakin en souriant. Il s'éloigna très légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Son visage était très exactement tel qu'il s'en souvenait. Elle était magnifique et son sourire était radieux. Padmé rayonnait d'une manière que seule la présence d'Anakin à ses côtés pouvait permettre.

- Je ne te dis pas assez souvent que je t'aime, murmura-t-il, en admiration devant sa femme.

- Je suis certaine que nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Anakin ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer Padmé contre lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cette deuxième chance, mais il savait que rien n'aurait pu le combler plus que de retrouver celle qu'il aimait.

Padmé frémissait entre ses bras. Le jeune homme se souvint alors de la raison de son anxiété. Il allait devoir feindre l'ignorance devant sa déclaration. Elle était enceinte, mais il n'était pas censé le savoir.

- Tu trembles, déclara-t-il sans la relâcher de son emprise.

- Anakin, il faut qu'on parle.

_Et je crois savoir de quoi_, pensa-t-il en souriant.

* * *

_Merci à tous pour ce super accueil! Je suis contente que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaise :) Vos reviews me font toujours hyper plaisir. Je ne sais pas trop comment répondre par ce site... ensuite ça fait des messages privés et je passe toujours à côté. Par contre, je réponds à tout le monde à travers le blog: .com _

_A bientôt pour la suite! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **:

Anakin ne détacha pas son regard de sa femme. Il savait déjà la nouvelle que Padmé allait lui annoncer mais son appréhension était la même qu'il y a vingt ans.

- Anakin, je suis enceinte, déclara-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. La dernière fois, il avait manifesté son anxiété avant d'exprimer sa joie. Cette fois-ci, il ne ressentait aucune crainte et l'idée de voir Luke et Leia grandir le réjouissait. Cette pensée lui rappela instantanément sa vie antérieure et tout le mal qu'il avait fait à ses enfants. Il se jura de tout faire pour que les événements ne se répètent pas. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de mettre sa famille à l'abri cette fois.

- Je t'en prie dis quelque chose, murmura Padmé, prise de frissons.

Anakin ne put réprimer un léger rire à cette requête. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et en avait complètement oublié de répondre.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Son ton était rassurant et son sourire ne diminuait pas. Anakin semblait réellement heureux et cela permit à Padmé de se détendre quelque peu.

- Mais comment ferons-nous ?

- On ne va surtout pas s'inquiéter, répondit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. C'est un moment de bonheur.

Des images du visage de Luke et Leia lui revinrent en mémoire. Avec du recul, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu passer à côté de cette vérité. Le visage de Leia était semblable au sien, mais elle avait les cheveux et les yeux de Padmé. Il l'aurait immédiatement compris s'il n'avait pas été aussi aveuglé par le Côté Obscur.

- Dame Padmé, Maitre Anakin, s'exclama le droïde doré en entrant dans le salon. J'ai servi le repas sur la table de la terrasse, au niveau inférieur.

- Merci 3PO, répondit la jeune femme.

Padmé attrapa la main de son mari et le tira dans la direction des escaliers. Son sourire était radieux et elle semblait vraiment apaisée d'avoir enfin pu partager cette nouvelle. Avant de descendre, elle détacha la boucle qui retenait un large châle noir sur ses épaules. Elle le déposa délicatement sur le bord du sofa et se retourna. Son ventre était déjà très arrondi. Anakin la dévisagea sans dire un mot. Il était bouche bée et ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il avait la chance de la revoir à nouveau, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Ces moments passés avec elle étaient gravés dans sa mémoire mais paraissaient pourtant très lointains.

- Oui je sais, murmura-t-elle avec embarras. Je suis un peu plus grosse que la dernière fois.

Anakin secoua la tête avec incrédulité. L'idée que cette vision puisse lui déplaire était risible mais, encore une fois, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et avait oublié de parler, laissant Padmé s'imaginer les pires scénarios.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te décrirais, répondit-il en se rapprochant. Tu es encore jolie que dans mes souvenirs.

Padmé le regarda avec un sourire attendri. _Tu es quoi, un padawan de douze ans _? pensa Anakin en soupirant. Il se sentait maladroit dans ses déclarations. Au fond, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Le jeune homme avait perdu l'habitude de parler à sa femme.

- Allez viens, je meurs de faim ! demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la terrasse. J'ai demandé à 3PO de cuisiner pour deux ce soir.

- Pourquoi, tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- J'avais l'intention d'inviter un homme à dîner, répondit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Anakin se stoppa net devant la table et observa sa femme s'installer sans dire un mot. Il semblait troublé.

- Tu as laissé ton sens de l'humour dans ton dernier croiseur interstellaire ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Qui est-ce que tu attendais ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Toi, bien sur. Je savais que tu rentrerais ce soir. La nouvelle de ton retour était partout dans la presse.

Anakin soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il se comportait vraiment comme un imbécile et Padmé allait finir par se douter que quelque chose le tracassait s'il continuait de la sorte.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je suis mort de fatigue, répondit-il en affichant à nouveau un léger sourire. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, ce n'est rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourra effacer.

- Ta dernière mission s'est mal passée, déclara-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Padmé se remémora alors que le Chancelier venait de mourir. Anakin l'avait toujours considéré comme un mentor et un ami. Son décès l'avait très certainement affecté, mais avec l'annonce de sa grossesse et la joie de revoir son mari, Padmé avait complètement oublié cette nouvelle.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai passé la journée au Sénat. C'est la crise, tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça. La mort du Chancelier nous affecte tous beaucoup.

- Je ne peux pas changer ce qui s'est passé, déclara Anakin d'une voix sombre.

Padmé l'observa avec tristesse. Anakin avait toujours eu de la peine à accepter la mort de ses proches. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère et sa padawan, Ahsoka. La mort de la jeune fille l'avait particulièrement affecté et il commençait à peine à s'en remettre. Ajouter à cela le décès de Palpatine, elle craignait qu'Anakin soit dépassé et qu'il ne se referme sur lui-même. Malheureusement, elle savait que seul le temps lui permettrait d'aller mieux.

- Parlons d'autre chose, déclara-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité loin de toi. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette soirée à parler de guerre et de politique.

Un sourire apaisé s'empara du visage de Padmé. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Anakin semblait plus mature que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il semblait plus calme. La mort d'un être proche avait toujours provoqué chez lui des accès de colère incontrôlable. Cette fois-ci, il semblait étonnamment serein.

- Tu as déjà pensé à des noms pour nos enfants ? demanda-t-il pour rediriger la conversation.

- _Nos_ enfants ? demanda Padmé en riant.

_Mince _! Anakin se pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas censé savoir que Padmé attendait des jumeaux et, vraisemblablement, elle ne l'avait jamais su non plus.

- Contentons-nous d'en avoir déjà un, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de gérer tous ces Skywalker sous notre toit en même temps.

- Et qu'entends-tu par là exactement ? demanda Anakin, intrigué.

- Tu es un être turbulent et imprévisible. Si notre enfant suit ton exemple, ma tâche pour le garder sous contrôle ne sera pas aisée.

Anakin éclata de rire. Padmé ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, mais ses prédictions n'étaient certainement pas loin de la vérité. Luke et Leia allaient devenir de fortes têtes. Comme leurs parents.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas tort. Et en ce qui concerne ces noms ?

- Eh bien, j'ai quelques idées, répondit-elle en souriant. Je pense que nous aurons un garçon.

- Vraiment ? demanda Anakin en essayant de paraître le plus innocent possible.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est… mon intuition maternelle, je suppose. Si nous avons un garçon, j'aimerais l'appeler Luke.

- Je pense que nous aurons une fille, renchérit Anakin.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Mon intuition. Et tu sais qu'elle est plutôt fiable.

- Alors je propose que tu choisisses le nom si c'est une fille.

Anakin lui adressa un sourire mais ne répondit rien. Il savait très bien quel nom il allait choisir pour sa fille.

_La pièce était sombre. Anakin ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas certain de s'y trouver pour de vrai. Qu'était donc cette étrange sensation ? Il avait l'impression de flotter, d'être hors de son corps. Soudain, un élan de panique s'empara de son esprit. N'était-il donc revenu dans le passé que pour un jour ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas retrouvé son ancienne vie de la sorte pour la perdre tout aussi soudainement. Le jeune homme voulait hurler, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il voulait bouger, mais il n'avait aucun contrôle. _

- _Anakin, aide-moi. _

_La plainte de Padmé retentissait partout autour de lui, semblait faire écho dans l'infini. Elle souffrait atrocement, il le sentait. _

- _Anakin, pitié ! _

_Encore un plainte, suivie d'un hurlement. Des images défilèrent à toute vitesse dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Sa femme portait une tunique blanche. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle était allongée. Puis, le cri d'un nourrisson. _

Anakin s'éveilla en sursaut. Son corps tremblait encore lorsqu'il comprit finalement où il se trouvait. Padmé était allongée à ses côtés. Ses longues boucles brunes descendaient en cascade le long des coussins, laissant entrevoir son visage endormi. Sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement à chacune de ses respirations, elle semblait en parfaitement en sécurité.

Le jeune homme prit son visage entre ses mains. Il venait d'avoir un cauchemar. Très exactement le même cauchemar qu'il avait eu vingt ans auparavant. Padmé mourait en donnant la vie. Encore.

Anakin s'empara d'une chemise posée sur le bord du lit, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Il lui fallait à tout prix de l'air frais. Le bruit de ses pas réveilla Padmé et il sentit sa présence à travers la Force. Il était désolé de l'avoir sortie de son sommeil.

Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel de Coruscant, l'air était frais et une très légère brise survolait la capitale, mais tout ceci ne réussit pas à calmer Anakin. Qu'avait-il fait pour que la situation dégénère ainsi ? Le jeune homme savait désormais que Padmé était morte par sa faute. Maintenant qu'il était revenu dans le passé, il ne comptait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Pourquoi la voyait-il donc mourir à nouveau ? Anakin se laissa imaginer tous les scénarios possibles. Finalement, une hypothèse désastreuse lui vint à l'esprit : Padmé était-elle destinée à mourir quoi qu'il fasse ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? demanda Padmé en s'avançant vers lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna et la contempla avec tristesse. Si son hypothèse était correcte, il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver. Quel que soit le chemin qu'il décidait d'emprunter, elle serait condamnée à mourir. Anakin se releva et la serra dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Ce contact le rassura, mais ne l'aida pas à chasser les funestes pensées de son esprit.

- Raconte-moi, ajouta-t-elle, plus insistante.

Anakin la relâcha et s'accouda à la barrière du balcon en soupirant. Il plongea ses yeux dans l'immensité de la ville avant de trouver le courage de parler.

- C'était un rêve.

- Et ?

- Tu mourais en donnant la vie, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Padmé porta instinctivement ses mains à son ventre. Son visage trahissait ses émotions, elle était inquiète.

- Et le bébé ?

Anakin soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter, pourtant il ne voyait pas comment éviter de partager ceci avec elle.

- Je ne pense pas que notre enfant soit en danger, répondit-il.

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Son rêve ne lui indiquait pas que les enfants survivaient, mais il savait que Luke et Leia s'en étaient très bien sortis la dernière fois. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement dans cette nouvelle réalité. Par ailleurs, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour rassurer Padmé.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, trancha la jeune femme en se rapprochant d'Anakin pour se serrer contre lui.

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Tout ira bien. Je ne cours aucun danger. Tes rêves n'indiquent pas toujours l'avenir.

- C'était exactement comme lorsque je voyais ma mère mourir. Je sais faire la différence entre des prémonitions et de simples rêves, répondit-il froidement.

Padmé soupira. Elle comprit très vite qu'il serait difficile de faire changer Anakin d'avis. Il était très têtu, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de ceux qu'il aimait. La jeune femme eut alors une idée. Obi-Wan était un ami proche et il savait se montrer de bon conseil. Palpatine était mort, Anakin n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Peut-être était-il temps de lui révéler certains de leurs secrets ? Si cela permettait d'apaiser les craintes d'Anakin, Padmé était prête à faire des sacrifices.

- Crois-tu qu'Obi-Wan pourrait nous aider ?

Anakin releva les yeux. Son regard était toujours aussi dur, mais Padmé comprit qu'elle avait réussi à le faire réfléchir. Il considéra sa proposition un instant avant de répondre.

- C'est possible, murmura-t-il en baissant à nouveau ses yeux pour faire face à Padmé.

- Parle-lui. Notre secret est sur le point d'être révélé de toute façon. Si cela peut t'aider, je t'en prie fais-le.

Anakin ne pouvait se soucier moins des Jedi et de leur Code. Il avait quitté l'Ordre vingt ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas peur d'être rejeté par lui aujourd'hui. N'importe quel situation serait meilleure que la précédente.

- Je ne saurais pas par où commencer si je dois lui dire toute la vérité.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de _tout_ lui dire. Raconte seulement ce que tu désires partager. Le reste nous appartient.

Ces paroles réussirent à faire sourire Anakin. Obi-Wan avait toujours été présent pour lui. Le jeune homme avait simplement été trop aveuglé par sa propre fierté pour voir tout ce que son vieil ami lui avait apporté. L'avenir offrait également de nouvelles perspectives. Obi-Wan avait pris soin de son fils. Ce seul argument suffisait pour lui donner son entière confiance. Anakin comptait donc raconter la vérité. D'un certain point de vue.

- Je lui parlerai demain matin.

Padmé se serra à nouveau contre Anakin. Il commençait à faire froid et une brise d'air frais la fit frissonner.

- Rentrons s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle en se décollant légèrement de son mari. Je suis extenuée.

- Retourne te coucher, je serai là dans quelques minutes.

Padmé laissa Anakin seul sur la terrasse à contrecœur. Elle savait que leur discussion l'avait un peu apaisé, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela ait miraculeusement effacé toutes ses craintes non plus. Depuis la mort d'Ahsoka, sa personnalité s'était beaucoup assombrie. Il était devenu plus distant et plus méfiant. Cela brisait le cœur de Padmé de l'admettre, mais elle savait qu'une petite partie de lui était morte en même temps que sa padawan.

Anakin quitta l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Padmé à l'aurore, sans la réveiller. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment tracassée et elle avait besoin de repos. Il était temps pour lui de trouver un moyen de la protéger de ses visions. L'ironie de la situation ne manqua pas de le faire soupirer de désespoir. Il se retrouvait exactement au même point qu'il y a vingt ans. Anakin était revenu dans le passé avec tant d'espoir ! Il avait toujours pensé que Padmé était morte par sa faute, mais il comprenait maintenant que des forces bien plus puissantes avaient influées sur leur destinée.

Etait-il possible qu'une personne soit condamnée à mourir ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Anakin. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait donner de réponse à aucune d'entre elles. Il décida donc de se calmer. La situation était peut-être semblable à ce qu'elle avait été il y a de nombreuses années, mais lui, il ne l'était pas. Le jeune homme avait échoué une fois, mais il avait également beaucoup appris de ses erreurs. Il lui fallait garder espoir s'il voulait trouver un moyen de sauver celle qu'il aimait.

Des Jedi allaient et venaient dans les couloirs du Temple. Cette vision apaisa quelque peu Anakin. Cette fois il ne commettrait pas la même erreur et cet Ordre millénaire ne serait pas anéanti par sa faute.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps au jeune homme pour atteindre le dernier niveau de l'aile ouest du bâtiment. Bien des années étaient passées, mais il n'avait pas oublié ce lieu. Sa chambre se situait dans cette partie du Temple, tout comme celle d'Obi-Wan. Il ne s'y rendait pas souvent et passait le plus clair de son temps sur Coruscant dans l'appartement de Padmé, mais il lui arrivait de venir ici pour bricoler des droïdes ou s'entrainer au maniement du sabre. La raison de sa venue aujourd'hui était néanmoins d'un autre ordre.

Il se posta en face de la porte métallique qui donnait accès aux quartiers d'Obi-Wan et toqua. La barrière métallique se replia sur elle-même, laissant son ami apparaître. Son visage trahissait sa fatigue. Il venait de se réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure si matinale ? demanda-t-il en invitant son ami à entrer.

Anakin le suivit à l'intérieur et usa de la Force pour ordonner à la commande de la porte de se refermer derrière lui. Il ne tenait pas à ce que leur discussion soit rendue publique.

- Il y a des choses dont il faut que nous parlions.

- Pour que tu sois debout aussi tôt, cela doit être particulièrement grave, déclara le Maitre Jedi en secouant la tête.

Obi-Wan connaissait Anakin. Il avait toujours eu de la peine à dormir, particulièrement à cause de ses rêves. Mais lorsqu'il était effectivement endormi, il était difficile de le faire se lever sans le voir de bien mauvaise humeur. Néanmoins, Obi-Wan n'avait fait cette remarque que pour taquiner son vieil ami. Il sentait que quelque chose le tracassait.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, maintenait inquiet.

Anakin soupira et croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il avait été si anxieux qu'il en avait oublié de formuler un plan. Qu'allait-il dire à son ami exactement ? Le jeune homme était venu ici sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il attendait de cette discussion. Il sentait seulement qu'il en avait besoin. Tout ce qui l'éloignait de ses décisions passées était un pas vers un futur meilleur.

- Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir.

Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait bien son ancien apprenti. Son comportement imprudent était légendaire. Si même lui se rendait compte qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de terrible, c'est que sa déclaration allait en effet être _particulièrement_ troublante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **:

Anakin était nerveux. Il fit quelques pas dans sa chambre pour se calmer avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur son vieil ami. Il semblait troublé. Et il avait tous les droits de l'être ! Le jeune homme s'installa sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce et soupira. Qu'allait-il lui dire exactement ?

Anakin ne savait par quoi commencer. Avouer qu'il venait du futur, un futur où il avait massacré la totalité de l'Ordre Jedi, n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Par ailleurs, Obi-Wan ne voudrait probablement pas le croire. Non, il fallait se limiter à la temporalité dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais. Et puis, en tournant ses propos d'une certaine manière, Anakin était certain qu'il pourrait dire toute la vérité… d'un certain point de vue.

- J'ai fait quelque chose. Je ne pense pas avoir mal agi, mais il se peut que votre opinion diffère de la mienne à ce sujet, déclara Anakin avec nervosité.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, répondit Obi-Wan en se frottant la barbe. Tu veux bien en venir aux faits ?

- Padmé est enceinte, déclara Anakin en soupirant.

Il décida de commencer par le centre du sujet. Après tout, c'était à cause de cela qu'il était venu parler avec Obi-Wan. Le danger que cela faisait planer sur Padmé était la cause de tous ses soucis.

- Et j'imagine que tu y es pour quelque chose ? demanda Obi-Wan d'un ton sceptique.

- Nous sommes mariés. Depuis le début de la guerre.

Il s'agissait d'une information qu'il ne voulait pas omettre, même s'il n'était pas indispensable qu'Obi-Wan le sache. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait prononcer ces mots en public.

- Je vois, déclara le Maitre Jedi en soupirant.

Anakin releva le visage et l'inspecta avec attention. Il ne semblait pas surpris. Il ne semblait pas en colère non plus. En fait, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion en particulier.

- Vous n'êtes pas… fâché ?

- Crois-tu réellement que je ne m'en doutais pas ? répondit Obi-Wan en haussant un sourcil.

Anakin repensa à de vieux souvenirs, tous ceux de son ancienne vie, celle où il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il se remémora la douleur sur le visage d'Obi-Wan tandis qu'il l'abandonnait au bord de la rivière de lave. Mais surtout, il repensa aux dernières paroles qu'il lui avait adressées : _Tu étais comme mon frère. Je t'aimais, Anakin_. Alors, le jeune homme se sentit particulièrement stupide. Il lui avait fallu toute une vie pour comprendre qu'Obi-Wan ne l'aurait jamais trahi.

- Vous n'allez pas… me dénoncer auprès du Conseil ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Anakin, pris au dépourvu.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Obi-Wan regarda son vieil ami en souriant et secouant légèrement la tête. _Parce qu'ils étaient comme des frères,_ pensa Anakin. Il le comprenait maintenant.

- Il y a plus, marmonna tristement le jeune homme.

- Plus ? demanda Obi-Wan avec surprise. Ne me dis pas que tu as _deux_ femmes ? ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Cette plaisanterie réussit à faire rire Anakin, malgré tous les soucis qu'il avait en ce moment. Cette complicité lui avait manqué. Par ailleurs, l'honnêteté dont il venait de faire preuve le soulagea d'un poids qu'il avait trop longtemps porté.

- Ce qui me tracasse est d'un tout autre ordre, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Il s'agit de… prémonitions.

Obi-Wan retrouva lui aussi son sérieux. Il savait à quel point les visions de son ami pouvaient le perturber. Il y a quelques années, Anakin avait vu sa mère mourir à travers l'un de ses rêves prémonitoires. Sa vision s'était réalisée, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Obi-Wan savait que son ancien apprenti le tenait en parti responsable pour sa perte. Il l'avait empêché d'aller à son secours. Beaucoup de temps était passé, mais le Maitre Jedi savait que le jeune homme ressentait toujours de la rancœur à ce sujet.

- Cela concerne Padmé cette fois-ci. N'est-ce pas ?

Anakin hocha tristement de la tête. Il était toutefois reconnaissant de voir qu'Obi-Wan était arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir raconter cette histoire dans les détails.

- Je ne peux pas la perdre, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Anakin savait désormais que se tourner vers le Côté Obscur n'était pas une solution. Malheureusement, il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire.

- Les visions prémonitoires n'offrent qu'une possibilité de ce que peut être l'avenir, expliqua Obi-Wan.

- Une possibilité ? répéta Anakin avec sarcasme. Il ne m'a pas semblé voir d'autres possibilités, avec ma mère.

- Les visions que tu as t'indiquent l'avenir de Padmé en fonction de son présent. Si tu parviens à changer une constante dans cette réalité, tu parviendras peut-être à changer son destin.

Cette dernière remarque retint l'attention du jeune homme. Il n'avait encore jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

- Je ne saurais pas quoi commencer, déclara-t-il, déboussolé.

- Réfléchis bien. Quelque chose provoque la mort de Padmé dans tes visions.

Anakin soupira. Padmé mourait en donnant la vie. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour éviter cet événement ? Elle allait donner naissance à Luke et Leia quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait rien changer à cela.

- Elle meurt en donnant la vie. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour empêcher cela d'arriver, déclara-t-il avec tristesse.

- Je ne te demande pas d'empêcher les événements de se produire. Tu n'es pas le seul Jedi à avoir des visions. Vouloir se mesurer au destin se solde habituellement par un échec. On ne peut empêcher les événements de se produire, mais on peut se montrer droit et faire de son mieux pour mener une vie juste.

- Et en quoi cela va-t-il m'aider à sauver Padmé ? demanda Anakin, très sceptique face aux explications de son ancien Maitre.

Obi-Wan soupira et regarda son vieil ami avec un sourire de sympathie. Il avait la sensation étrange d'un retour en arrière. Il se souvenait des nombreuses leçons qu'il avait faites à Anakin. Ce dernier n'était pas un élève modèle. Malgré son comportement, il avait toujours su tirer le meilleur de l'enseignement qui lui avait été dispensé.

- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, mais j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu sauras y répondre tout seul. Médite sur tes actions. Trouve ce qui peut nuire à Padmé.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux, répondit le jeune homme en soupirant.

Obi-Wan se leva, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Le Conseil se réunit dans moins d'une heure. Je souhaiterais que tu assistes à la réunion.

- Les Maitres ont demandé à ce que je sois présent ? demanda Anakin, surpris.

- Non, c'est moi qui le demande.

Anakin observa son ancien Maitre avec perplexité. Cette requête cachait quelque chose.

- Le Général Grievous a été localisé près de la frontière de l'espace sauvage, aux fins fonds de la Bordure Extérieure. Le Conseil désire m'envoyer en mission pour le capturer et je souhaiterais que tu te joignes à moi.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit le jeune homme en soupirant. Padmé…

- … s'en sortira très bien sans toi, coupa le Maitre Jedi en se retournant pour faire face à son ami. Tu m'as l'air complètement perdu. Il serait peut-être bon que tu te changes les idées.

- Mais vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, je dois méditer, comprendre ce qui nuit à la santé de Padmé.

- Anakin… je te connais. Tu as besoin du chaos et de l'agitation pour contribuer à ton équilibre. Je me surprends en déclarant ceci, mais un peu d'action te ferait le plus grand bien.

Encore une fois, Anakin resta bouche bée. Obi-Wan ne cessait de le surprendre aujourd'hui. En étant honnête avec son vieil ami, il découvrait une toute nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

- Suis-moi. Si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons partir demain dans la matinée, déclara-il en se dirigeant vers les turbo lifts qui menaient aux niveaux supérieurs du bâtiment.

Assis sur la plus haute terrasse du Temple Jedi, Anakin Skywalker observait les étoiles, comme il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois avec sa padawan Ahsoka. Lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, ils avaient pris pour habitude de venir ici. Ils regardaient le soleil se coucher et rêvaient de folles aventures en observant les astres s'illuminer dans le ciel.

Ces souvenirs lui paraissaient flous et lointains à présent. Anakin se maudissait d'avoir passé une vie à chasser ses émotions. Lorsqu'il était devenu Dark Vador, il s'était interdit de repenser à toutes les personnes qui étaient chères à ses yeux.

- Tu me manques, Chipie… murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Anakin ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Ahsoka. Il se remémora ses grands yeux pleins de vie et son enthousiasme sans égal. Puis, il se rappela du jour de sa mort. Leur mission avait mal commencé, elle ne pouvait que mal finir. Ils avaient été envoyés sur Geonosis pour démanteler une nouvelle usine de construction de droïdes.

Anakin n'oublierait jamais ce jour. Il avait ordonné à Ahsoka de rester en retrait. Le jeune homme savait que le Général Grievous se trouvait dans l'usine et il avait voulu éviter que son chemin croise celui de sa padawan. Alors, il l'avait laissée à l'entrée du bâtiment, pour sécuriser la zone. Seulement, c'est justement cette même entrée que Grievous avait choisie pour attaquer. Le combat avait eu lieu à l'extérieur. Les clones et Ahsoka furent massacrés pendant qu'Anakin se trouvait à l'opposé. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais pardonné cette erreur.

Le commlink d'Anakin émit une série de grincement pour annoncer la transmission d'un message. Il l'enclencha, et une petite silhouette se dessina sur son avant-bras.

- Tu comptes rentrer ce soir ? demanda Padmé en souriant.

Anakin la contempla un instant sans rien dire. Elle portait une longue chemise de nuit bleue. Le tissu au-dessus de sa poitrine était retenu par des minces sangles ornées de perles. Le jeune homme réalisa alors qu'il était très tard et qu'elle semblait fatiguée.

- Tu m'attends ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Je n'aime pas aller dormir sans toi lorsque tu es sur Coruscant, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Nous passons déjà suffisamment de nuits l'un sans l'autre.

- Je suis navré. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard, répondit-il d'un ton gêné. J'arrive, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Anakin se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux niveaux inférieurs. Le couloir menait directement aux jardins du Temple Jedi. Anakin aimait cet endroit. Il lui rappelait les paysages de Naboo. De grandes fontaines de pierre blanche accompagnaient des arbres de taille moyenne sur lesquels étaient perchés de grands oiseaux à plumes d'argent.

Le jeune homme se demanda s'il arriverait à revoir cette planète un jour. Durant les jours sombres de l'Empire, il avait évité de s'y rendre. D'abord, parce que ce lieu était plein de souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas raviver. Ensuite, parce que le peu d'humanité qui restait en lui à l'époque n'aurait pas supporté de voir cette planète pacifique si chère à son cœur envahie par une armée de soldats clones.

- Vous pensez beaucoup trop. C'est un miracle que votre tête n'ait pas encore explosé.

Anakin sursauta. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir le visage de son interlocuteur pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il aurait reconnu cette voix parmi des milliards.

- Ahsoka, murmura-t-il avec émerveillement.

- Oui, ou ce qu'il en reste, répondit-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à un spectre bleuté. Il y a encore quelques jours, il aurait refusé de croire à une telle vision. Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, plus rien ne le surprenait. Il avait lui-même pris cette forme avant d'être renvoyé dans le passé.

- Ça va Skyman ? demanda-t-elle en s'accouda à un arbre. Vous n'avez pas pris une ride.

- Toi non plus, Chipie. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Tu n'as jamais essayé de me contacter auparavant.

- Jamais ? Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas arrêté de le faire ! Vous étiez juste trop aveugle pour être réceptif à mes signaux.

Cette réponse prit Anakin au dépourvu. Il était habitué à la présence d'Ahsoka. Assurément, si elle avait essayé de le contacter, il aurait réussi à la sentir.

- Tu n'as… tu n'as jamais tenté de me parler. N'est-ce pas ? balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

- Tous les jours. Je vous ai envoyé des messages à travers la Force, j'ai tenté de vous faire des signes. Mais vous m'avez rejetée, comme vous avez rejeté toutes vos émotions. Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'étais pas celle qui était supposée vous atteindre. Luke a fait un très bon travail. J'aurais aimé le connaître.

- Tu as tout vu ? Le futur ? Ce que j'ai fait ?

Anakin se sentit tout à coup très gêné. Du temps où il était Dark Vador, son armure lui permettait de rester anonyme. Personne ne savait qu'il avait autrefois été Anakin Skywalker. Ou du mois, c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tristement.

- Ne le soyez pas. Dans cette réalité, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Nous ne vous avons pas renvoyé ici pour être désolé.

- Nous ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Je ne suis pas la seule Jedi à pouvoir me matérialiser. Tous les esprits des êtres réceptifs à la Force sont présents à travers elle. Cette volonté commune nous a permis de vous ramener.

- Pourquoi les autres ne se montrent-ils pas ? Si tous les Jedi peuvent se matérialiser, ils auraient pu apparaître à l'époque de l'Empire, former de nouveaux Jedi et anéantir l'Empereur.

- Exactement ! s'exclama Ahsoka avec enthousiasme. C'est ce que je leur répète sans arrêt ! Ils me rabâchent toujours la même chose : laisser les vivants prendre leurs propres décisions, la volonté de la Force, bla bla bla. Enfin, ce genre de bêtises.

Anakin éclata de rire. Sa jeune apprentie n'avait rien perdu de son caractère et de son humour. Elle avait toujours été particulière. Tout comme lui. C'est assurément pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient rapidement bien entendu.

- La plupart des esprits décident de ne pas intervenir, mais vous êtes bien vivants et nous comptons sur vous pour le faire.

- Intervenir ? Mais que suis-je censé faire ? Palpatine est mort, je pars en mission demain pour arrêter le Général Grievous… la République est sauvée.

Ahsoka secoua lentement la tête. Elle semblait avoir autre chose à l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui a fait basculer la République ? Qui a annihilé tous les Jedi ?

Anakin ne répondit pas à la question. Il était responsable de ce massacre, mais il était encore difficile pour lui de l'admettre à vous haute.

- Si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas pour anéantir tous ceux qui s'opposent à votre volonté. Vous devez faire face au vrai problème si vous aspirez à le régler.

Anakin tenta sans succès de réprimer un rire moqueur. Ahsoka croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine avec agacement et le dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Tu parles comme Obi-Wan, répondit-il en reprenant son calme.

- Ho… Je vois. Eh bien, je suppose que passer l'éternité avec ces vieux chnoques a quelque peu déteint sur moi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Et moi qui croyais que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Jamais, répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Mais, n'oubliez pas mon conseil.

Anakin ressentit une envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras. Malheureusement, cela était impossible.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais vous ne vous rendiez pas quelque part ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **:

Le Général Grievous pressa sur l'interrupteur qui contrôlait le dispositif de communication pour la centième fois. Ce dernier indiqua qu'aucune transmission n'avait été demandée récemment. Sidious avait tout simplement disparu, et le général droïde n'y voyait aucune explication. Depuis la mort du Chancelier, il semblait avoir tout bonnement disparu de la Galaxie. Grievous trouvait cela étrange. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait un lien entre les deux hommes ? Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé jusque là.

- Mon Général, s'annonça une petite voix électronique teintée de crainte.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement.  
- Pardon de vous déranger, mais vous avez demandé à être averti dès notre arrivée dans le secteur de Trabba.

Le Général ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son subordonné. Il se dirigea vers le poste de commandement et se plaça au centre de la plateforme.

- Etat de la situation, ordonna-t-il de sa voix autoritaire.  
- Des troupes de clones sont disposées sur toutes les planètes du secteur. On signale également la présence de 5 croiseurs de la République. La planète Skustell ne semble pas occupée.  
- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour y atterrir ? s'enquit Grievous avec colère. Nos réserves en carburant ne dureront pas éternellement !  
- Eh bien... c'est une planète océanique, répondit le droïde d'une voix maladroite. C'est probablement pour cela qu'elle n'est pas... occupée.

Grievous poussa un cri de colère. Sa voix métallique et froide mêlée au son de sa respiration artificielle témoignait de son immense frustration. La position de son vaisseau n'était pas connue de la République et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle le soit. La mort du Comte Dooku et la disparition soudaine de Dark Sidious portaient gravement atteinte au parti Séparatiste. La guerre continuait, mais leur camp était en grand péril. Le Général droïde sentait qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre les choses en main.

- Mettez le cap sur le système Atravis. Contactez les membres du comité Séparatiste, demandez-leur de s'y rendre également. Je veux une réunion d'urgence.  
- Certainement, mon Général.

Le droïde se retourna vers sa console de commande pour entrer les nouvelles coordonnées de voyage. Une série de chiffres s'affichèrent sur son écran.

- Hum... le système Atravis est relativement éloigné de notre position. Nos réserves en carburant nous permettront de l'atteindre si nous ne rencontrons aucun obstacle sur notre route. Puis-je suggérer un autre cap ?  
- Hors de question, répondit sèchement le Général. Ce système est le dernier endroit où nous pourrons trouver un poste de commandement Séparatiste qui n'est pas connu de la République. Le Clan Bancaire a financé la réalisation d'une arme qui sera capitale dans la suite des conflits. Je veux accélérer sa construction.  
- En orbite de quelle planète doit-on verrouiller les coordonnées de sortie d'hyperespace ?  
- Mustafar.

Le droïde s'exécuta, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ils devaient absolument se rendre là-bas. Cette planète était connue à travers la Galaxie pour être particulièrement inhospitalière et dangereuse.

Grievous regarda les étoiles se fondre en une masse informe autour du vaisseau. Le passage en hyperespace se fit rapidement après qu'il ait donné l'ordre de changer de cap. D'ici quelques heures, il serait sur Mustafar pour rencontrer les dirigeants séparatistes. Sidious avait disparu suffisamment longtemps. Il était temps que quelqu'un reprenne le contrôle de leur alliance s'ils ne voulaient pas risquer de perdre la guerre.

Anakin parcourut rapidement la distance qui séparait les turbos lifts du salon de Padmé. Elle était assise sur le canapé, ses jambes recroquevillées sous une mince couverture blanche. Le dispositif de transmission de l'Holonet était enclenché et transmettait un match de hockey antigravitationnel. Padmé n'avait jamais été une grande adepte de sport, mais elle suivait toujours les résultats de l'équipe de Naboo. Anakin, en revanche, appréciait ce genre de divertissement. Le couple avait pris pour habitude de regarder les matchs ensemble, lorsque cela était possible.

Anakin s'installa à côté de Padmé sans dire un mot. Elle lui adressa un sourire et l'invita à se blottir contre elle sur le canapé.

- J'ai parlé à Obi-Wan, déclara-t-il en soupirant.

Padmé ne répondit pas. Elle préféra rester le plus neutre possible pour permette à son mari de s'exprimer librement.

- Il a bien réagi. En fait, il ne semblait pas étonné.  
- Que lui as-tu révélé exactement ?  
- Juste l'essentiel. Il sait que nous sommes mariés et que tu es enceinte. Il n'a pas posé beaucoup de questions.

Padmé se sentit immédiatement soulagée. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur qu'Obi-Wan ne les dénonce auprès du Conseil. En revanche, la jeune femme savait qu'Anakin craignait la réaction de son ancien Maitre.

- Il m'a éclairé sur des possibilités que je n'avais pas envisagées, déclara Anakin d'un ton pensif.  
- Raconte-moi.  
- Nous avons parlé de mes visions. Tu connais Obi-Wan et ses conseils énigmatiques. Pour le moment, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus mais... je pense qu'il saura se montrer de bons conseils.

Padmé hocha lentement de la tête. Le fait qu'Anakin se confie à Obi-Wan était déjà un grand pas en avant. Cependant, elle n'était pas naïve au point d'espérer que la situation change du tout au tout en une journée.

- Il aimerait que je parte en mission avec lui. Le transport décollera demain, dans la matinée.  
- Je vois.

La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour cacher la tristesse que cette nouvelle lui inspira. Elle venait de retrouver Anakin et elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec lui. Une part égoïste de son esprit désirait le garder perpétuellement à ses côtés sur Coruscant. Cependant, sa partie rationnelle lui rappelait que les choses ne pouvaient être ainsi. Elles ne devaient pas l'être. Parcourir la Galaxie pour aider les gens rendait Anakin heureux, même s'il se plaignait parfois des missions qui lui étaient assignées.

Padmé passa ses doigts dans la chevelure légèrement emmêlée d'Anakin et se focalisa à nouveau sur les images qui défilaient sous leurs yeux. L'équipe de Naboo était en fâcheuse posture.

Anakin se remémora avoir déjà vécu ce moment, dans sa vie précédente. Cela le fit sourire, mais le rendit aussi quelque peu nostalgique. Les événements récents l'avaient précipités dans une spirale de problèmes. Padmé mourait toujours dans ses rêves et il allait partir le lendemain matin pour traquer le Général Grievous. Le jeune homme était reconnaissant d'avoir eu le droit à une seconde chance, mais il regrettait que la situation soit aussi compliquée.

- C'est un désastre, déclara Padmé en soupirant. Quatorze à cinq, l'équipe de Naboo n'a aucune chance.  
- Ils vont gagner, répondit le jeune homme avec assurance.  
- Tu dis ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir.

Anakin secoua la tête en souriant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce match. Les Naboo allaient remonter le score avant la fin du temps réglementaire et gagner la partie à la dernière minute.

- Tu ne connais rien au sport, se défendit-il en riant.  
- C'est vrai, admit Padmé en haussant les épaules.

Anakin était étendu, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Padmé, lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression contre l'arrière de son crâne.

- Ton enfant essaie de te taper dessus, déclara la jeune femme en souriant.

_Ce ne serait pas la première fois_, pensa Anakin avec ironie. Il se demanda lequel des deux venait de bouger. Le jeune homme mourait d'envie de révéler à Padmé qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Il serait facile pour lui de prétendre qu'il avait senti leur présence à travers la Force. Cette excuse serait plausible et lui permettrait de révéler cette nouvelle à sa femme sans qu'il ne trahisse son secret. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'elle serait plus heureuse de garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin. Il décida donc de se taire.

- Un coup pareil, ça doit être une fille, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.  
- Tu veux vraiment que ça en soit une !  
- Non, je _sais_ que nous aurons une fille. C'est tout, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.  
- Et comment s'appellera-t-elle, dis-moi ?  
- Leia, répondit simplement Anakin.

Padmé resta bouche bée. Elle avait passé les derniers mois à imaginer quel pourrait être le prénom de son enfant et Leia avait toujours été l'un de ses favoris, pour une fille. Il était troublant qu'Anakin ait eu la même idée, sans qu'elle ne lui en ait jamais parlé.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Tout va bien. Je suis... surprise. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom.

Anakin regarda sa femme en souriant. Cela ne le surprenait pas. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait choisi ce prénom, pas lui. Il n'avait fait que le reprendre, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa fille se nommer autrement. Cette fois-ci, néanmoins, elle porterait _son_ nom. Celui de sa vraie famille. Leia Skywalker lui correspondrait bien mieux que le patronyme qu'elle avait été obligée de prendre pour garder son identité cachée.

Padmé se repositionna sur le canapé et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle afficha alors une légère grimace de douleur.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Anakin en se relevant.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en lui tendant la main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Je suis simplement fatiguée.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- J'ai besoin de sommeil, c'est tout. Mon dos me fait mal.

Padmé se dirigea vers leur chambre. Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit et s'étira légèrement en baillant. Les tenues qu'elle devait porter pour cacher sa grossesse étaient lourdes et désagréables. Les revêtir tous les jours était devenu un véritable fardeau. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir s'habiller avec des tenues plus adaptées, mais son secret ne devait pas être révélé à toute la Galaxie.

- Tu travailles trop. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de te fatiguer de cette façon.

Padmé releva le visage et observa Anakin avec attention. Elle pouvait clairement lire de la peur sur son visage. Il ne tentait pas de la dissimuler.

- Je me sens bien. Avoir mal au dos, ce n'est rien ! s'exclama-t-elle avec agacement.  
- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Anakin se tourna face à la fenêtre et se focalisa sur l'immensité de la ville qui s'étendait face à lui. Des milliers de lumières s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ce paysage eut pour effet de le calmer provisoirement.

- C'est encore à propos de ton rêve, déclara Padmé, d'une voix maintenant plus douce.

Anakin soupira. Il sentit les mains de sa femme s'agripper à son bras gauche. Elle ne semblait pas inquiète. En fait, elle ne semblait pas le prendre au sérieux du tout. Ce constat l'agaça ! Pourquoi Padmé ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Elle savait ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Elle, mieux que quiconque, aurait du savoir que ses visions étaient à prendre au sérieux.

- Ani, je ne mourrai pas en donnant la vie.  
- Je veux que tu arrêtes de travailler.

Padmé fut prise au dépourvue par cette dernière requête. Elle ne l'avait pas vue venir ! Anakin remarqua immédiatement sa mine déconfite.

- C'est temporaire ! ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux de Padmé s'assombrirent. Pourquoi ne pas te rendre sur Naboo ?  
- Le Chancelier vient d'être assassiné. Le Comte Dooku est mort, lui aussi. Crois-tu qu'il est temps pour moi de partir ? C'est une période cruciale dans l'histoire de la République.

Anakin délivra son bras de l'emprise de Padmé et soupira avec agacement. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre pour tenter de se calmer, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur son humeur.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses passer la politique avant tout ? demanda-t-il, maintenant en colère.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais et tu le sais très bien ! rétorqua-t-elle avec indignation.

Anakin ne tenta pas de réprimer un rire sarcastique. Il secoua lentement la tête et baissa le visage en fixant le sol. Il ne voulait pas que Padmé puisse voir la rage qu'elle lui inspirait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? murmura-t-elle avec stupeur. Je ne te reconnais plus.

Cette dernière phrase fit frissonner Anakin. Il sentit son dos se glacer et resta paralysé un instant. Leur discussion prenait des tournures inattendues. Elle commençait étrangement à ressembler à l'échange qu'ils avaient eu sur Mustafar, dans une autre réalité.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute.

Anakin prononça ces mots aussi calmement que possible. Il n'avait en rien retrouvé de sa quiétude, mais il se souvenait bien de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements la dernière fois. Il savait qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de mal à Padmé, mais ses rêves semblaient indiquer qu'elle était toujours en danger. Il décida donc d'éviter tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire, comme Obi-Wan l'avait conseillé.

Padmé afficha un léger sourire. Elle était plus sage et, la plupart du temps, c'était elle qui mettait un terme aux disputes. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'Anakin avait pris les devants. La jeune femme s'avança pour se blottir contre lui.

۞

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever lorsqu'Anakin se réveilla en sursaut. Ses prémonitions n'avaient pas cessées. Padmé mourait toujours en donnant la vie.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui indiqua que le jour se levait et qu'il était inutile de tenter de se rendormir. Le jeune homme souleva la couverture et s'extirpa du lit aussi silencieusement que possible. Padmé se retourna et entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- Je vais te préparer du thé, déclara Anakin en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Prends ton temps, ajouta-t-il avant de filer.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la terrasse. Le ciel orangé du matin apaisa quelque peu Anakin. Il se plaça près de la fontaine et écouta couler l'eau. Ce son avait toujours eu le pouvoir de le relaxer. Il lui rappelait Naboo et tous les bons moments qu'il avait passés là-bas.

La méditation n'avait jamais été le point fort d'Anakin. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, elle semblait avoir un effet bénéfique sur son humeur. Le jeune homme se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à faire le vide autour de lui. Alors, il ressentit finalement les ondes de la Force. Il se laissa traverser par elle et se concentra sur Padmé.

Anakin analysa la dispute qu'il avait évitée le soir précédent sous un nouvel angle. Padmé avait déclaré qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Au fond, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Il était différent de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Une vie entière d'erreurs et de souffrance les séparait.

C'est alors qu'Anakin eut une pensée nouvelle. Obi-Wan lui avait conseillé de trouver ce qui pouvait nuire à Padmé. S'il pouvait mettre le doigt sur le vrai problème, alors il arriverait peut-être à trouver une solution.

Des années auparavant, Padmé était morte en donnant la vie. Sa vie s'était éteinte de façon très mystérieuse. Anakin n'avait que peu de détails à ce sujet. Il avait fait des recherches, mais il semblait que les raisons du décès de Padmé avaient été bien cachées. Néanmoins, l'intuition d'Anakin lui avait toujours dicté qu'il s'agissait de sa faute. Il lui avait fait du mal, et elle ne s'en était jamais remise.

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il rouvrit les yeux avec horreur. Padmé était morte par sa faute, la dernière fois.

- Le problème, c'est moi... murmura-t-il avec dégoût.

Tout commençait à prendre du sens. Ses rêves, la mort de Padmé, son retour dans le passé. Si elle mourait toujours, c'est parce qu'Anakin n'avait pas détruit totalement sa connexion au Côté Obscur. Il avait passé une vie entière sous l'identité de Dark Vador, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire complètement.

La première fois qu'il avait constaté cela était lorsqu'il avait tué le Comte Dooku et Dark Sidious. Il avait usé délibérément du Côté Obscur de la Force. Cela ne l'avait pas choqué. Il avait cru bien faire en mettant un terme au rège des Sith. Néanmoins, il s'était servi d'un aspect très sombre de sa personnalité.

La deuxième fois qu'il avait constaté que sa connexion aux facettes obscures de la Force n'était pas complètement détruite était lors de sa dispute avec Padmé, la veille. Elle l'avait agacé en n'acceptant pas de se ranger de son côté et il n'avait pu contrôler sa colère.

Anakin n'avait aucune preuve de sa théorie, mais il était convaincu qu'il faisait parti du problème. S'il voulait sauver la vie de Padmé, il allait devoir face à un ennemi de taille. Lui-même.

* * *

Je suis qu'un vieux poney. J'avais mis le chapitre sur le blog mais pas sur ! Désolé pour le retard, à bientôt et merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **:

Les hangars qui contenaient les croiseurs interstellaires de la République étaient en ébullition. Des droïdes s'affairaient à remplir les canons de munition, un vaisseau ovale de taille moyenne remplissait les réservoirs de carburant et des milliers de clones gagnaient leurs quartiers à bord du transport militaire.

Anakin avait toujours aimé l'ambiance qui régnait dans les hangars avant un départ de mission. Cette agitation le motivait, lui donnait de l'énergie. Au milieu de tout ce stress, il se sentait étrangement apaisé.

Assis sur des caisses de munition, le jeune homme trafiquait les branchements de son bras mécanique. La technologie n'était plus aussi avancée que celle qu'il avait connue sous le règne de l'Empire. Il faudrait encore attendre plusieurs années avant le développement des modèles de prothèses recouvertes de peau synthétique. Se retrouver dans cette situation était frustrant, mais Anakin était reconnaissant qu'il ne s'agisse que de son bras. Il avait vécu la dernière partie de sa vie enfermé dans une armure, privé de ses quatre membres. La sensation de liberté qu'il éprouvait désormais était indescriptible.

- Le vaisseau est prêt. Nous avons moins de munitions que je ne l'espérais, mais je suis certain que tu trouveras une manière astucieuse de palier à ce manque dans ton prochain plan, déclara Obi-Wan en s'appuyant contre les caisses sur lesquelles se trouvait son ami.

- Je ne fais pas de plan, répondit Anakin sans détourner son regard des fils électriques de son bras.

- C'est un mensonge, mon jeune ami.

Anakin haussa des épaules et ne put réprimer un sourire. Les deux Jedi échangèrent alors un regard amical. Plus les jours passaient, plus Anakin se rendait compte que les contacts humains lui avaient manqué. Certes, il n'avait jamais nié ce fait en ce qui concernait Padmé, mais il ne s'agissait pas que d'elle. Ses amis lui avaient également manqué. Durant la partie de sa vie où il avait été Dark Vador, Anakin n'avait sympathisé avec personne. Sa vie n'avait été que violence et solitude.

Ce constat raviva un souvenir d'Ahsoka qui provoqua instantanément chez le jeune homme une vague de nostalgie. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble qu'il était difficile de repenser à l'époque où il ne l'avait pas connue. Beaucoup d'années étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue en vie. Sa mort avait été une tragédie. En y repensant, Anakin ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que, si le destin de son apprentie avait été différent, le sien aurait pu l'être également.

- Tu sens quelque chose ? demanda Obi-Wan en dirigeant son regard vers le bras mécanique de son ami.

- Un peu. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment comparer ça à des sensations. D'ici quelques années, mon bras sera comme neuf ! ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Anakin ferma et ouvrit la main quelques fois. Il avait réajusté les réglages afin que sa prothèse présente une plus grande force.

- Quelques années ? Cette technologie vient à peine d'être mise au point. Il va falloir que tu fasses preuve de patience.

Obi-Wan ne savait pas que la médecine allait connaître une avancée considérable dans les années à venir. Anakin décida de ne pas argumenter d'avantage. Il n'était pas censé savoir de quoi le futur était fait.

Les deux Jedi se dirigèrent vers leur transport militaire. La rampe d'embarquement se referma lourdement derrière eux. L'intérieur des croiseurs avait changé après l'avènement de l'Empire, mais la base était restée semblable. Cette vue glaça le dos d'Anakin. Il eut soudain l'impression de se revoir dans l'armure de Dark Vador, à terroriser ses hommes sur le pont supérieur de son vaisseau.

- A-t-on reçu les coordonnées de voyage ? demanda Obi-Wan en s'approchant du pilote.

- Non monsieur, pas encore. Nos sources nous indiquent le système Atravis, ce qui est étrange car on n'y trouve que peu de planètes habitables.

- Grievous cherche à se cacher. Les zones les plus inhospitalières de la Galaxie font très bien offices de repère. Je ne suis pas surpris, ajouta Obi-Wan, les bras croisés autour de la taille.

Plusieurs clones s'installèrent sur les sièges adjacents à celui du pilote. Encore une fois, Anakin dut se concentrer pour garder son calme. Si Obi-Wan n'avait pas été présent, il se serait cru de retour dans le passé. Toutes ces armures blanches et l'aspect du croiseur lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Mettez le cap sur le système Atravis, ordonna Obi-Wan. Nous attendrons d'avantages d'instructions de la part du conseil avant de verrouiller notre destination finale sur la planète où se cache ce lâche de Grievous.

- Très bien monsieur, répondit le pilote avant de se retourner pour faire face à son panneau de contrôle.

Le croiseur se souleva lentement du sol et suivit les ordres de la base de contrôle afin de quitter la planète. La vue de Coruscant depuis le ciel réussit à calmer le jeune Jedi. Sous le commandement de l'Empire, la ville avait beaucoup changé. Le Temple Jedi avait été détruit et bien des quartiers s'étaient dégradés. Palpatine n'avait jamais accordé une grande importance à l'aide financière aux personnes dans le besoin.

- Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé, déclara Obi-Wan en venant se placer aux côtés de son ami.

- Je commence à comprendre quel est le problème. Ce qui nuit à Padmé, c'est moi.

Obi-Wan ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna pour faire face à son ami. Il avait l'air très sérieux. Cependant, cette déclaration n'avait aucun sens.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Je ressens une connexion…

Anakin hésita un instant. Il n'était pas facile pour lui de prononcer ces mots.

- Je suis connecté au Côté Obscur. Il fait parti de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama Obi-Wan avec incrédulité. Tu as passé ta vie à chasser des Seigneurs Sith avec moi. Anakin, tu es quelqu'un de bien, cela ne fait aucun doute.

- Des gens biens peuvent faire des choses terribles, répondit-il en soupirant.

Cette réponse troubla le Maitre Jedi. Son ami n'avait encore jamais fait preuve d'une telle sagesse. Tout à coup, la théorie d'Anakin ne semblait plus aussi dénuée de sens.

- Explique-moi ce qui te pousse à dire ça.

- J'ai tué le Comte Dooku, répondit Anakin d'un ton sombre.

Le jeune homme décida d'omettre qu'il avait également tué le Chancelier. Personne ne savait quelle était sa vraie nature et il serait inutile de l'expliquer. De toute façon, il était peu probable qu'on le croit.

- Il représentait une menace. Tu n'as fait que te défendre.

- Je ne me suis pas défendu. Il était désarmé lorsque je l'ai tué.

Obi-Wan eut l'air quelque peu surpris, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la vitre et contempla Coruscant. Le vaisseau s'en éloignait à grande vitesse et la planète n'était maintenant plus qu'un petit point dans l'immensité de la Galaxie.

- Vous êtes en colère, déclara Anakin en se levant pour rejoindre son ami.

Obi-Wan détourna son regard de l'espace pour faire face à son ami. Etrangement, ses yeux semblaient exprimer de la compassion.

- Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te juger non plus.

- Ce que j'ai fait était mal.

- Mais nécessaire, reprit Obi-Wan. Il a tué le Chancelier, après tout. Tu l'avais peut-être désarmé, mais Dooku n'était pour autant devenu inoffensif.

Anakin ferma les yeux et soupira. Dooku n'était en rien responsable de la mort de Palpatine, mais il ne pouvait confesser cet autre meurtre. Personne ne pourrait le comprendre. Aucun être vivant dans la Galaxie ne lui viendrait en aide. Ce conflit était le sien et il allait devoir faire face seul à ses tourments.

Alors que le jeune homme se perdait dans ses réflexions, une voix étrangement familière vint le tirer de ses rêveries.

- Nos espions nous ont transmis les coordonnés de la planète sur laquelle se cache le Général Grievous.

Anakin se retourna et sentit sa poitrine se serrer lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son interlocuteur.

- Tarkin, déclara Anakin d'une voix étouffée.

- Général Skywalker, répondit-il avec femeté.

Cet homme avait commis des atrocités pour l'Empire. Il n'avait pas hésité à tuer des millions d'innocents pour servir l'Empereur. A dire vrai, Tarkin n'avait jamais tenté de masquer sa vraie nature. Ces souvenirs inspiraient à Anakin un profond dégoût.

- Le calcul des dernières trajectoires connues dans ce secteur ainsi que l'identification des modèles de vaisseaux nous indiquent la planète Mustafar, poursuivit-il avec la même froideur. J'ai déjà donné l'ordre de modifier le cap au poste de commandement.

- Très bien, répondit Obi-Wan. Je m'attendais à une planète inhospitalière, mais je dois avouer que cette nouvelle me surprend. Mustafar est une planète…

- Volcanique, compléta Anakin d'une voix sombre.

Le visage de jeune homme devint soudain très pâle. Revoir Tarkin en chair et en os avait été un premier choc. Cependant, apprendre qu'il se rendrait très bientôt sur Mustafar dépassait ses pires craintes. Anakin n'y était jamais retourné. Lors de la construction de l'Etoile Noire, il avait même envisagé l'éventualité de faire exploser cette planète.

- Le croiseur vole à pleine puissance. Le voyage ne prendra que quelques heures, déclara Tarkin.

- Le plus vite sera le mieux, reprit Obi-Wan. La mort du Chancelier a provoqué la discorde au Sénat. Réussir à mettre la main sur Grievous rassurera la population. Nous en avons grandement besoin.

La voix de Tarkin était très exactement comme dans les souvenirs d'Anakin : froide et mesquine. Tout sonnait faux chez cet homme. Il ne croyait qu'au mensonge et à la manipulation. L'idée qu'il ait un jour adhérer à ses valeurs provoquait chez le jeune homme un sentiment de profond mal-être.

- Je vais rejoindre le poste de commandement, déclara-t-il en saluant les deux Jedi. Je vous recontacterai avant notre atterrissage.

Obi-Wan s'inclina légèrement pour saluer l'officier, mais Anakin ne retourna pas la même courtoisie. Il s'accouda contre une structure métallique reliée aux fenêtres et perdit son regard dans l'immensité de la Galaxie. Les millions d'étoiles qui défilaient sous ses yeux réussirent à le calmer un peu.

Pourquoi, de toutes les planètes que contenaient la Galaxie, fallait-il que ce soit Mustafar ? Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à de vieux démons, mais il n'avait pas envisagé une solution aussi radicale.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Obi-Wan, l'air intrigué. Tu es aussi pâle que le jour où de notre mise à mort, dans l'arène de Geonosis.

Anakin réprima une grimace qui trahissait son état d'esprit. Son appréhension n'avait pas échappé à l'attention de son ancien Maitre.

- Cette mission ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je m'attends au pire, expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix grave. Restons sur nos gardes.

- Intéressant, répondit Obi-Wan, l'air surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?

- Tu penses à la mission qui nous attend et tu t'inquiètes de son déroulement au lieu de ne penser qu'avec ton sabre laser. Que s'est-il donc passé pour que tu acquières une telle maturité ?

Anakin secoua la tête en soupirant. Son inquiétude s'était quelque peu dissipée et son visage exprimait désormais son amusement.

- Êtes-vous incapable de rester sérieux ?

- Ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon genre, répondit le Maitre Jedi en souriant.

Les remarques d'Obi-Wan réussirent à détourner Anakin de ses sombres pensées. Néanmoins, elles soulevèrent une nouvelle interrogation pour le jeune homme. Son ami se demandait l'origine de cette nouvelle maturité. Anakin n'avait pas pris la peine de le cacher, mais il était effectivement différent. Une vingtaine d'année le séparait de celui qu'il avait été. Cette pensée lui redonna espoir. S'il était si différent de son alter ego du passé, peut-être aurait-il une chance de sauver Padmé, cette fois.

Padmé était assise dans sa nacelle sénatoriale et observait l'immense salle du Sénat sans dire un mot. Le chaos qui y régnait était sans pareil. Des politiciens tentaient de prendre la parole, sans réussir à construire un vrai dialogue. Au cours de l'histoire, il y avait eu de nombreuses sessions extraordinaires. Jamais encore tous les politiciens de la Galaxie ne s'y étaient rendus. Cette fois-ci, il semblait pourtant que le Sénat était plein. La perspective de voir une République dépourvue de leader avancer à l'aveugle dans une guerre sans fin était catastrophique et tout le monde voulait avoir son mot à dire.

Mace Windu et Yoda étaient installés au centre de l'immense salle ronde et tentaient d'instaurer un semblant de calme dans l'assemblée. Malheureusement, les sénateurs refusaient d'attendre leur tour de parole et les nacelles anti gravitées volaient en tous sens, intensifiant la sensation de chaos.

Le sénateur Bail Organa entra dans la nacelle sénatoriale et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Vous tenez le choc ? Je viens d'arriver et ce raffut m'est déjà insupportable, déclara-t-il en soupirant.

- Les Jedi font de leur mieux. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas dire que la guerre ait fait du bien à leur image. Leur popularité est au plus bas et les politiciens refusent de les écouter.

- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Bail Organa avec dédain. Nous avons besoin de leur aide.

- J'aimerais que tous partagent votre opinion.

La voix de Mace Windu s'éleva et surpassa celle des autres. Cet homme avait une aura qui inspirait le calme et le respect. Anakin ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais Padmé avait toujours vu en lui un leader et un homme de confiance. Son comportement était parfois discutable, mais si un Jedi avait le pouvoir de faire face au Sénat, c'était bien lui.

- Les Jedi ne désirent en aucun cas prendre le contrôle de la République. Les rumeurs qui ont circulé récemment sont fausses. Nous ne sommes que des entremetteurs. Notre rôle se limitera au maintien de l'ordre.

Une vague de protestation s'éleva à nouveau. Son discours ne faisait visiblement pas l'unanimité.

- Silence ! s'exclama-t-il avec autorité. Un vote d'urgence va être mis en place. Nous invitons les candidats à se manifester aujourd'hui. Le vote prendra place demain. Le processus, bien qu'inhabituel, est nécessaire.

L'assemblée fut à nouveau plongée dans le chaos mais, cette fois-ci, les politiciens ne semblaient plus protester. Au contraire, l'agitation ambiante semblait refléter de l'excitation.

- Offrez-leur une perspective de pouvoir et ils sont tous d'accord avec le nouveau système en place, déclara Padmé avec tristesse.

- Ils sont gouvernés par l'avidité, nous l'avons toujours su, répondit Bail Organa sur le même ton. Peu m'importent les raisons qui les poussent à accepter les Jedi, du moment qu'ils se rangent à leurs directives.

Padmé soupira de lassitude. Elle devait admettre que son ami n'avait pas tort. Les politiciens avaient protestés contre les Jedi jusqu'à ce que ces derniers leur offrent une possibilité de reprendre le pouvoir. Cela n'avait rien de noble, mais cela permettrait de garder la cohésion au sein de la République. Au fond, c'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

- Le Général Grievous a été localisé dans le système de Mustafar, reprit Mace Windu. Le Conseil a dépêché Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker ainsi qu'un escadron entier de clones pour l'intercepter. Cette affaire fera l'objet d'une parfaite transparence. Nous collaborons avec plusieurs journalistes de l'Holonet afin de vous garantir un suivi en temps réel de nos avancements. Rien ne nous tient plus à cœur que de mettre fin aux conflits.

Padmé eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son mari. Elle se faisait toujours du souci pour lui lorsqu'il paraît en mission. Néanmoins, la situation actuelle la rendait d'autant plus anxieuse. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui différait de d'habitude, mais Anakin semblait différent.

- C'est une bonne décision, déclara Bail en faisant référence au discours de Mace Windu. Les Jedi n'aiment pas gérer leurs affaires de manière publique, mais la situation l'exige.

- Les gens ont besoin d'être rassurés.

- Exactement. Lorsque le Général Grievous aura été capturé, j'ai bon espoir que la guerre prenne fin.

- Vous oubliez les Sith, déclara Padmé avec inquiétude. Ventress n'a jamais été localisée. Il en va de même pour le Seigneur Noir qui se cache derrière le mouvement séparatiste.

Bail soupira tristement. Il avait oublié ce détail.

- La capture de Grievous sera toujours un pas de plus vers la paix, concéda tout de même la jeune femme.

- Je compte proposer ma candidature, déclara Bail d'une voix hésitante.

Padmé se retourna soudainement pour lui faire face. Ses yeux trahissaient sa stupeur. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette déclaration.

- Je sais, je n'avais encore jamais manifesté mon désir d'accéder à cette position dans le passé, rétorqua-t-il face à l'incompréhension de son amie.

- Vous feriez un bon Chancelier.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas que Bail prenne sa stupeur pour une marque de désapprobation.

- La République va mal, Sénatrice Amidala. Les temps sont difficiles pour nous tous. La guerre dure depuis des années. Quelqu'un doit mettre un terme à tout cela.

- J'ai confiance en vous. Soyez assuré de mon soutien le plus absolu.

Bail adressa un sourire à Padmé avant de se lever. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la nacelle sénatoriale lorsqu'il se retourna, l'air intrigué.

- Qu'en est-il de vous ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Votre candidature serait une option. Vous êtes appréciée et respectée. Vous seriez un atout considérable pour la République.

Padmé fut prise d'un sursaut. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée accéder à un tel poste. Sa position de Sénatrice la comblait et, contrairement à bien des politiciens, elle n'aspirait pas à plus de pouvoir.

- Je ne l'ai jamais envisagé, répondit-elle timidement.

- Alors peut-être que vous devriez. Pensez seulement à tout le bien que votre nomination apporterait.

Cet argument n'était pas négligeable. Néanmoins, Padmé devait également prendre en compte d'autres éléments. Il était déjà difficile de garder son mariage avec Anakin secret. Une position aussi centrale que celle de Chancelière les exposerait encore plus. Par ailleurs, elle attendait un enfant. Être mère et Chancelière était un challenge auquel elle n'était pas préparée.

- Promettez-moi d'y penser, déclara le politicien, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Padmé hocha poliment de la tête. Elle savait parfaitement quelle serait sa réponse, mais était flattée que Bail lui ait posé la question.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 **:

Il était maintenant facile de distinguer les cratères en fusion de Mustafar. Anakin observait la planète sans dire un mot. Cette vision lui faisait horreur, mais il allait devoir se contenir pour mener à bien sa mission.

Tarkin se tenait face à la baie vitrée du poste de commandement, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il se tenait toujours fermement droit et ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Sa froideur n'avait d'égal que sa cruauté.

- Déployez les chasseurs. Ordonnez aux pilotes de se tenir prêt, déclara-t-il sans détourner son regard de l'espace.  
- Bien monsieur, répondit un clone avant de quitter la pièce.

Anakin afficha une mine perplexe.

- Des chasseurs ? Le scanner affiche des pistes d'atterrissage convenable dans la base centrale de la planète, déclara-t-il en haussant des épaules.  
- Il est admis que la finesse n'a jamais été l'un de tes points forts. Mais là, tu pousses un peu trop loin. Nous atterrissons avec un croiseur de la République au sein de leur base et ensuite quoi ? Grievous nous accueille les bras ouverts ? demanda Obi-Wan d'un ton moqueur.

Anakin secoua la tête avec exaspération. Il devait admettre que son vieil ami marquait un point. Le jeune homme avait de la peine à retrouver son état d'esprit de l'époque. Durant les jours sombres de l'Empire, il ne s'était guère soucié de la finesse de ses actions. Dark Vador préférait de loin détruire tous ceux qui s'opposaient à sa volonté.

- Nous allons prendre des chasseurs et nous poser dans la périphérie de la base, déclara le Maitre Jedi.

Obi-Wan déclencha le moniteur qui contrôlait le projecteur holographique. Une carte rouge translucide se dessina dans l'air. Elle représentait la base d'atterrissage de Mustafar.

- L'utilité de cette base nous est inconnue. D'après ces schémas établis par des satellites espions, il semblerait que des droïdes récoltent de la lave. Il n'est pas impossible que les Séparatistes participent à la création d'une arme.

Anakin écouta le briefing en silence. Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel étaient maintenant bien sombres. Il savait ce qui se tramait sur Mustafar. Il s'agissait bien d'une arme, mais pas de n'importe laquelle ! C'est ici que la création de l'Etoile Noire avait débuté. Cette fois, il fallait à tout prix empêcher que les travaux touchent à leur terme. L'Empereur était mort, mais la Galaxie restait peuplé de gens qui feraient régner la terreur grâce à elle.

Le jeune Jedi ne prêta que peu d'attention au reste du briefing. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour mener à bien cette mission. Contrôler ses émotions serait néanmoins plus compliqué.

Les clones se dispersèrent rapidement pour se rendre à leur vaisseau. Anakin et Obi-Wan les suivirent de près. Le hangar grouillait de chasseurs de la République. Ils étaient tous semblables, avec leurs ailes en X et leur coque allongée. Néanmoins, deux petits chasseurs différaient des autres. Anakin les observa avec attention. C'est alors que la mémoire lui revint. Il n'avait pas vu cet appareil depuis très longtemps.

- C'est... l'Azur Angel ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Obi-Wan hocha de la tête en souriant.

- Il a été détruit durant la bataille de Coruscant, déclara le jeune homme.

Anakin s'approcha du vaisseau et posa sa main sur le cockpit. Ce contact lui procura des frissons. Il avait vécu tellement d'aventures à son bord ! Il avait refoulé cette partie de lui-même pendant très longtemps, mais retrouver son chasseur lui remémora des souvenirs agréables.

Durant la partie de sa vie où il avait été Dark Vador, il avait utilisé des chasseurs de l'Empire. Néanmoins, il avait cessé de ressentir cette sensation de liberté et de plaisir que le pilotage lui avait toujours procurée.

- Il se trouvait dans la partie du vaisseau de Grievous que tu as réussi à faire atterrir, déclara le Maitre Jedi en s'approchant de son ami. Il allait partir en pièces détachées, mais j'ai demandé à ce que l'on te le fasse réparer. Je sais qu'il a une valeur spéciale à tes yeux.

Anakin était bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais su cela. Dans l'autre réalité qu'il avait connue, Obi-Wan n'avait probablement jamais trouvé le temps de lui le dire.

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, déclara Anakin en se retournant.

Obi-Wan adressa un sourire à son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Mettons-nous en route.

۞

Les commandes étaient maniables et les propulseurs puissants. Le chasseur Jedi modifié par Anakin Skywalker était probablement l'un des plus rapides et des plus performants de la République. Filant à toute vitesse en direction de la planète Mustafar, le jeune homme luttait pour garder son calme. L'excitation du pilotage contrebalançait son appréhension mais ne suffisait pas à l'effacer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la planète volcanique, les flammes se faisaient plus distinctes. D'immenses coulées de laves ruisselaient le long des volcans. Des rivières de feu emportaient tout sur leur passage, faisant de ce lieu l'un des endroits les plus sinistres de la Galaxie.

Une série de bip sortirent Anakin de ses pensées. L'écran de contrôle afficha la retranscription des paroles de R2-D2, le fidèle copilote du jeune Jedi.

- Je n'aime pas ça non plus, tu sais.

Le droïde émit à nouveau une série de sons qui témoignaient de sa désapprobation quant à leur destination.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais régler ça au plus vite et nous serons de retour à la maison très vite, répondit Anakin.

Le chasseur Jedi d'Obi-Wan se posa près d'une rivière de lave. Un instant plus tard, celui d'Anakin venait atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, sur la hauteur de la rivière de lave.

- Tu es un peu haut ! s'exclama le Maitre Jedi. Je suis à peu près certain que ton chasseur est visible depuis la base !

Anakin ne répondit pas à ce commentaire. Dire _« un jour, dans une autre réalité, vous m'avez tranché les jambes et un bras puis laissé brûler non loin d'ici. Depuis, je n'aime pas trop la lave »_ aurait été superflu. A la place, le jeune homme se contenta de suivre son ami jusqu'à une colline de gravier qui donnait une bonne visibilité sur la base Séparatiste.

Obi-Wan sortit une paire de micros jumelles de sa ceinture utilitaire. Il ajusta la lunette électronique et fit le point sur l'image. Au loin, il apercevait une petite salle dans laquelle étaient installés les chefs politiques du camp adverse.

- Ils sont tous là, déclara le Maitre Jedi d'un ton absent.  
- Grievous ? demanda Anakin avec vivacité.  
- Je ne le vois pas. Restons sur nos gardes. Il sait peut-être que nous sommes ici.

Les deux Jedi se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'au cœur de la base. Pour éviter d'être vus, ils infiltrèrent les structures métalliques du bâtiment. Le métal était brûlant et l'odeur de souffre insupportable. Anakin n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus mal à l'aise. Alors qu'ils approchaient du cœur de la base, Obi-Wan fit signe à son ami de rester silencieux. Le jeune Jedi cessa subitement de bouger.

Les pas de Grievous cognaient lourdement contre le sol. Le général marchait lentement et le métal de ses membres semblait résonner à travers tout le complexe. Anakin porta instinctivement sa main à son sabre. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de se battre et cet affrontement ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Le jeune homme releva le visage pour faire face à son ami. Obi-Wan lui fit un léger signe du visage pour indiquer qu'il était prêt.

Les deux hommes bondirent de leur plateforme et atterrirent en même temps face à leur opposant. Grievous fut pris d'une légère quinte de toux. Il était visiblement surpris de les trouver ici.

- Général Kenobi. Et ne serait-ce pas son animal de compagnie, le jeune Skywalker ?

Anakin ne fut pas offensé par cette remarque. Il l'aurait peut-être été vingt ans plus tôt, mais cela ne le touchait plus.

- Le combat est perdu d'avance Grievous, déclara Obi-Wan d'un ton sévère.  
- Arrogante petite vermine ! s'emporta le Général en dégainant deux sabres lasers.

Le général cyborg fit un bond en avant et fut le premier à attaquer. Chacun de ses sabres percuta avec force la lame de ses ennemis Jedi.

- Aucun Jedi ne peut me vaincre ! cria-t-il de sa voix mécanique.  
- Si vous nous terrassez, votre destin n'en sera pas changé pour autant, répondit Obi-Wan en reculant pour éviter un coup de sabre. Le mouvement Séparatiste a perdu l'un de ses principaux leaders. La guerre est sur le point de prendre fin.

Ces paroles mirent Grievous hors de lui. Ses assauts se firent plus violents. La Force n'était pas avec lui, mais il était indéniable que ses membres mécaniques lui offraient l'avantage physiquement. Anakin parvenait à encaisser les coups sans vaciller. Son bras robotique lui permettait une tenue égale à celle de son opposant. En revanche, Obi-Wan avait plus de peine à parer les coups du Général.

- Où sont nos troupes ? demanda Anakin en faisant une vrille pour éviter un coup de son adversaire.  
- Ils s'occupent des leaders politiques ! répondit Obi-Wan, le souffle court. Nous aider ne fait pas parti de leur mission.

Les deux Jedi durent s'éloigner de Grievous pour escalader une poutre métallique. Ils la traversèrent en tentant de garder leur équilibre. Une rivière de lave s'étendait face à eux. Le Général sauta sur les tiges métalliques qui tenaient l'installation en place et les fit exploser. La tour de duracier sur laquelle se trouvaient Anakin et Obi-Wan se détacha et tomba lourdement sur la rivière de lave. Des boules de feu éclaboussèrent les environs, mais cela ne gêna en rien la progression du Général droïde. Il gravissait avec agilité les fragments de duracier pour atteindre les deux Jedi perchés plus haut sur l'installation.

Anakin et Obi-Wan atteignirent le sommet de la construction en duracier. Ils n'avaient plus d'échappatoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Obi-Wan en baissant les yeux pour constater que Grievous se rapprochait rapidement de leur position.  
- Je réfléchis, répondit Anakin en observant les alentours.

Ils étaient cernés par la lave. Leur embarcation de fortune fondait rapidement à cause de la chaleur insoutenable de la rivière.

- Nous pourrions sauter sur le bord, proposa Obi-Wan en désignant du doigt le bord de la rivière de lave à leur gauche. Là-bas, regarde. C'est loin, mais c'est possible.  
- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une très bonne idée, déclara Anakin en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il avait l'impression de revivre les événements d'il y a vingt ans. De toutes les planètes de la Galaxie, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Grievous se cache sur celle-ci ?

Obi-Wan et Anakin dégainèrent à nouveau leur sabre pour parer les attaques de Grievous. Il se trouvait maintenant en dessous d'eux et la situation ne semblait pas lui poser de problème. Muni de ses quatre bras, il pouvait à la fois attaquer et se tenir à la structure métallique sans que cela ne le gêne. Ce n'était pas le cas des deux Jedi qui, eux, n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps ainsi.

- Dès que nous atteignons l'extrémité de la rivière, tu sautes ! ordonna Obi-Wan.

Anakin ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas le choix, après tout. Ses options se limitaient à se faire découper en morceaux par Grievous ou prendre le risque de finir à nouveau carboniser sur Mustafar.

- Maintenant ! ordonna Obi-Wan en s'élançant d'un bond.

Le jeune homme le suivit instantanément. Il sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, mais le gravier noir qui bordait la lave se déroba à cause de son poids. Anakin perdit l'équilibre et se sentit tomber en arrière, sans pouvoir l'éviter. C'est alors qu'il sentit une force invisible le tirer vers le haut.

Obi-Wan avait les yeux fermés, il se concentrait pour retenir le jeune homme. Cet effort suffit à Anakin pour retrouver son équilibre et se hisser à la hauteur de son ami.

- C'était moins une ! déclara le Maitre Jedi en souriant.

Anakin hocha de la tête en soupirant. Il semblait que la Force avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui. D'abord les rêves où Padmé mourait et ensuite cette mission sur Mustafar ! S'agissait-il d'une mauvaise blague destinée à lui faire payer ses mauvaises actions ?

Le jeune homme n'eut que quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Les membres métalliques de Grievous s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec fracas à quelques mètres de là. Le cyborg poussa un cri de colère et chargea les Jedi.

- La fête continue ! plaisanta Obi-Wan en enclenchant la lame de son sabre laser.

Anakin en fit de même. Les deux hommes se mirent à nouveau en position de combat. Ils s'approchaient dangereusement d'une immense falaise. Une chute de lave s'y déversait pour former un sombre lac enflammé. Il allait falloir trouver un moyen de mettre fin au combat rapidement.

Les coups du Général droïde étaient rapides mais il ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande précision. Ce combat ne se déroulait pas comme il l'avait prévu et il s'en trouvait complètement dérouté. Si la panique le gagnait, les Jedi auraient peut-être une chance de lui régler son cas.

Anakin sauta en prenant appui sur un amas de gravier et, d'un geste vif, parvint à trancher le flanc mécanique gauche de son opposant. Grievous poussa un cri d'horreur. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, ses membres n'étaient constitués que de duracier. Cependant, cette attaque l'avait pris au dépourvu.

Obi-Wan profita de cet instant de confusion pour attaquer lui aussi. Il planta son sabre dans le torse du cyborg et fit tourner sa lame avec vélocité pour faire un maximum de dégâts. Un spasme s'empara alors de Grievous et il se mit à tousser avec violence. Son corps métallique fut alors projeté en arrière, emportant avec lui le Maitre Jedi qui venait de le vaincre.

- Obi-Wan ! s'écria Anakin en s'élançant en avant pour le retenir.

Ce dernier s'agrippa à son bras, mais le poids du Général Grievous était terriblement lourd. Tous les trois se sentirent glisser vers la rivière de lave, complètement impuissants.

Obi-Wan poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit l'insoutenable chaleur vers laquelle il se rapprochait. Les flammes s'empareraient de lui d'un instant à l'autre.

- Sauve-toi !  
- Hors de question, répondit Anakin.

Les Jedi et leur opposant terminèrent leur course à quelques centimètres de la lave. Le corps inanimé de Grievous empêchait Obi-Wan de s'échapper. Anakin lâcha le bras de son ami et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il sentit le gravier noir de Mustafar lui brûler le dos mais décida de faire abstraction de cela. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se concentra sur la Force pour délivrer Obi-Wan. Ce dernier pourra alors un cri de douleur. La chaleur était insoutenable. Anakin en savait quelque chose...

Le cyborg fut alors violement projeté dans la lave et il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'elle l'engloutisse à jamais. Anakin aida son ami à se relever. Les jambes du Maitre Jedi étaient noircies par le feu. Il était probablement blessé, mais il allait falloir prendre soin de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils devaient fuir cet endroit.

۞

Padmé avait assisté à plus de sessions extraordinaires au cours de la dernière semaine qu'elle ne l'avait fait durant tout le reste de son existence. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les Jedi avaient à nouveau convoqués le Sénat, mais elle sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Pire encore, elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Anakin. Il ne la contactait jamais durant ses missions. Padmé était habituée à rester sans nouvelles de lui. Cependant, elle sentait que, cette fois, quelque chose n'allait pas.

La sénatrice s'installa aux côtés de son fidèle ami, le Sénateur Organa. Tous les deux s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Mace Windu prenne la parole.

- Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir enfin vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle. La guerre est terminée, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et posée.

La foule fut alors prise d'un mouvement d'excitation. Tous voulaient avoir leur mot à dire. Padmé sentit cependant que Mace Windu n'avait pas tout dit. Certes, il n'était pas homme à exprimer ouvertement des émotions. Son visage cachait néanmoins autre chose. Une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Les dirigeants politiques du mouvement Séparatiste ont été interceptés. Ils seront incarcérés dans la prison de Coruscant en attendant d'être jugés, comme la Constitution l'exige, déclara-t-il avec la même voix calme et posée.

Une fois de plus, les politiciens présents prirent tous la parole en même temps. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans le Sénat était sans précédent.

- Silence ! s'exclama-t-il avec autorité.

La foule regagna un peu son calme.

- Le Général Grievous a lui aussi été intercepté. Nous avons envoyé deux de nos meilleurs éléments à ses trousses. Malgré leurs efforts, le Général Kenobi et le Général Skywalker n'ont pas pu trouver d'issue pacifique pour procéder à son arrestation.

La dernière phrase du Maitre Jedi arracha un léger sourire à la Sénatrice de Naboo. Des efforts ? Anakin n'aurait jamais fait le moindre effort pour capturer Grievous. Il rêvait de lui régler son compte depuis fort longtemps.

- J'ai malheureusement le regret de vous annoncer que Kenobi et Skywalker ont été grièvement blessés durant leur mission. Ils souffrent tous les deux de sévères brûlures. Nous les avons placés en soin intensif dans des cuves de bacta. Il ne sera pas possible de les interviewer avant quelques temps.

Un bruit assourdissant s'empara alors à nouveau du Sénat, mais Padmé de le constata pas. La pièce aurait tout aussi bien pu être plongé dans le silence, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence.

Anakin. Grièvement blessé. Des sévères brûlures. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les combattit de toutes ses forces. La jeune Sénatrice ne devait surtout pas perdre son sang froid.

- Ces deux hommes ont vraiment tout donné pour la République, déclara le Sénateur Organa d'une voix mélancolique. Si la guerre prend fin aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à eux.

Padmé hocha lentement de la tête sans dire un mot. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle craignait de ne pas réussir à contenir l'immense tristesse qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Le débat se poursuivit au sein du Sénat. Les Jedi parlèrent à nouveau de l'élection d'un nouveau Chancelier et des mesures à prendre pour rapatrier les troupes encore au front. Padmé n'y prêta absolument pas attention. Elle avait attendu le jour où la paix reviendrait avec impatience, mais, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait simplement pas se réjouir.

Mace Windu n'avait pas donné beaucoup d'informations quant à l'état d'Obi-Wan et d'Anakin. Après tout, cela ne concernait pas les politiciens présents ici. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point l'état de son mari était critique. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, ou du moins qu'elle sache s'il allait s'en sortir. En temps normal, elle serait allée trouver Obi-Wan pour lui poser des questions. Malheureusement, cette fois, cela était impossible. Si elle se rendait au temple, cela éveillerait les soupçons. Une femme enceinte venant poser des questions au sujet d'un Jedi qu'elle n'était pas censé avoir épousé éveillerait certainement la curiosité.

Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de savoir comment allait Anakin. Si elle restait sans nouvelle de lui plus longtemps, Padmé craignait de perdre la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **:

Anakin ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Le tintement de la machine qui suivait les battements de son cœur semblait faire un vacarme assourdissant. Il tenta de se lever, mais chacun de ses membres semblait douloureux. Lentement, il se redressa sur ses avant-bras et observa le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était relié de toute part à des moniteurs. Et sa respiration... soudain, son cœur fit un bond. Il fut pris de panique et inspira plus profondément. D'un geste vif, le jeune homme arracha le respirateur qu'on avait installé au niveau de sa bouche. Il faisait le même bruit que celui qu'il avait été obligé de porter pendant une vingtaine d'année sous l'identité de Dark Vador. Une image du seigneur Sith lui traversa alors l'esprit. Anakin ferma les yeux et s'obligea à se calmer.

- Calme-toi, tu vas tout casser ! s'exclama une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Anakin se retourna et fit face à Barriss Offee. Elle était l'une des apprenties guérisseuses les plus émérites de l'ordre Jedi.

- Où suis-je ? demanda Anakin en essayant de garder son sang froid.  
- Sur Coruscant, répondit Barriss en s'approchant pour remettre en place les émetteurs qu'Anakin avait arrachés.

La jeune femme ramassa le respirateur et tenta de le remettre en place sur le visage d'Anakin, mais ce dernier la repoussa d'un revers de la main.

- Je respire très bien tout seul, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Il savait que son comportement n'était pas particulièrement cordial, mais il était trop déboussolé pour tenter de sauver les apparences.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe plutôt que d'essayer de me brancher à une machine ? s'énerva-t-il.  
- Jusqu'à où remontent tes souvenirs ?  
- Obi-Wan était inconscient. Je l'ai transporté jusqu'à la base. Après ça, tout est devenu assez flou, répondit le jeune homme, l'air pensif.  
- Vous souffriez tous les deux de sévère déshydratation ainsi que de brûlures au second degré. Les troupes nous ont contacté pour dépêcher un vaisseau médical d'urgence. A notre arrivée sur Mustafar, nous vous avons directement plongé dans une cuve de bacta. Ton dos était en sal état. Tes bras aussi. Je crois pouvoir dire que nous avons fait du bon travail, déclara Barriss avec satisfaction.

Anakin tira sur sa chemise et inspecta les parties de son corps qui avaient été blessées. Il restait des marques, mais les cicatrices étaient presque imperceptibles. Cela fit monter en lui une vague de colère. Il y a de cela très longtemps, après son combat contre Obi-Wan, les soins qui lui avaient été prodigués n'avaient pas donné un tel résultat. Certes, ses blessures aujourd'hui étaient bien moins graves. Elles n'étaient que superficielles en comparaison de ce qu'il avait subi à l'époque. Cependant, elles prouvaient que la médecine pouvait soigner ce genre de chose. Le travail effectué sur Dark Vador pouvait être considéré comme médiocre. S'il avait passé le reste de sa vie enfermé dans cette armure, ce n'était pas parce que la technologie n'était pas assez performante pour le soigner, mais bien parce que l'Empereur n'avait pas voulu le sauver.

Anakin repoussa ces souvenirs hors de son esprit. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas souhaité que cela se passe autrement. Il avait trouvé de la satisfaction à se réfugier dans l'armure de Vador. Elle l'avait aidé à oublier qui il était. Il n'aurait pas supporté de faire face à la Galaxie sous son vrai visage, ni d'endosser la responsabilité de ses actes.

- Où est Obi-Wan ?

Le jeune homme s'empressa de poser une nouvelle question pour chasser ses pensées négatives de son esprit. Il s'inquiétait également beaucoup pour son ami.

Barriss se mordit la lèvre. Elle semblait embêtée de répondre à cette question.

- Parle, je t'en prie ! s'exclama Anakin qui ne supportait pas son silence.  
- Eh bien... il n'est pas encore réveillé, déclara la jeune fille.  
- Comment ça pas encore ?

Anakin se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé entre son combat contre Grievous et l'instant présent.

- Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous inconscients ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.  
- Une semaine. Nous avons préféré prendre nos précautions avec vous deux. Les risques d'infection sont grands dans ce genre de cas, même si vos brûlures n'étaient que superficielles. J'ai désactivé ton agent narcotique ce matin. Tu devrais être prêt à sortir demain.  
- Et Obi-Wan ?  
- Eh bien, son cas est plus problématique. Tu pourras peut-être nous éclairer sur les causes de ses blessures. Les brûlures ont été traitées comme les tiennes. En ce qui le concerne, c'était plutôt ses jambes qui posaient problème. A ce niveau, tout va bien maintenant. Par contre, il a souffert d'une sévère hémorragie interne. Ses organes ont été touchés et il ne s'agit pas de guérir que la surface, mais l'intérieur également. Nous ne pouvons pas le réveiller tout de suite. Sais-tu comment il a pu se blesser ainsi ?

Anakin prit son visage entre ses mains et soupira. Tout cela devait être une vaste blague, une farce de la Force destinée à lui faire payer ses mauvaises actions. Il était revenu dans le passé avec l'espoir de se voir offrir une seconde chance. A la place, il se retrouvait dans une réalité où sa femme était toujours condamnée à mourir et où son meilleur ami, qui se trouvait maintenant être également son seul et unique confident, souffrait de graves blessures qui pourraient bien lui coûter la vie.

- Il a été écrasé par la carcasse de Grievous et a été tiré sur plusieurs mètres dans le sable, au bord d'une rivière de lave.

Barriss ne répondit pas immédiatement. On pouvait lire la peine sur son visage. Elle hocha lentement de la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anakin.

- Il va s'en sortir. Laisse-nous simplement plus de temps.  
- Combien de temps ? s'impatienta Anakin.  
- Le temps qu'il faudra.

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sourire mauvais. Les Jedi et leurs réponses philosophiques ! Des années étaient passées et il avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été durant la guerre des clones mais son aversion pour ces réponses qui n'en étaient pas réellement n'avait pas changée. Pourquoi les Jedi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient ?

- Pour l'instant, il faut que tu te reposes. Je reviendrai vérifier tes paramètres demain matin et, si tout semble normal, tu pourras sortir, déclara la jeune fille en souriant.

Anakin ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il reste dans ce lit du centre médical Jedi une seconde de plus. Il savait néanmoins que se disputer avec Barriss ne changerait rien : elle n'était pas prête de le laisser sortir. Il allait falloir qu'il prenne ce droit.

- Je te laisse. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Anakin lui retourna son sourire. Elle semblait croire à son intention de rester calme. Il suffisait d'attendre qu'elle quitte la chambre et il pourrait préparer son évasion. Durant ses années de mariage avec Padmé, il avait développé de nombreuses techniques pour s'échapper du Temple Jedi. Dans son esprit, tout cela remontait à il y a très longtemps. Après tout, une vie entière le séparait de ces événements ! Néanmoins, il gardait quelques souvenirs de ces moments et il était persuadé de pouvoir s'échapper avant la tombée de la nuit.

En temps normal, il aurait pris la peine de s'arrêter pour voir Obi-Wan. Même si son ami était toujours inconscient, il aurait aimé s'assurer de son état en personne. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de temps pour cela. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son dernier réveil. Padmé devait être morte d'inquiétude. Savait-elle seulement où il était et comment il allait ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

La potentielle inquiétude de sa femme n'était néanmoins pas la seule chose qui préoccupait Anakin. Dans la réalité passée, Padmé avait probablement accouché juste après les évènements de Mustafar. Cette période correspondait à celle qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Certes, il savait maintenant qu'il avait été la cause de la mort de Padmé. Mais qu'en était-il à présent? Etait-il possible qu'elle soit condamnée à mourir de quelque manière que ce soit ? Le jeune homme n'avait pas les réponses à toutes ces questions. Il savait simplement qu'il devait la voir et qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver son calme avant de la savoir saine et sauve.

Padmé se frotta lentement les tempes. Le vacarme faisait désormais partie de la routine au sénat. Cette habitude ne rendait néanmoins pas la situation plus supportable. La jeune femme ne pouvait plus attendre le verdict de l'élection. La République avait désespérément besoin d'un nouveau chef politique pour ramener l'ordre.

- Nous y sommes enfin, déclara Bail Organa avec excitation.  
- Espérons que ce vote ne nous décevra pas, répondit Padmé avec anxiété.

Plusieurs politiciens étaient pressentis pour reprendre le poste de Chancelier. Certains d'entre eux apporteraient des solutions aux problèmes de la République alors que d'autres risquaient de faire perdurer le mal qui s'était emparé du système. Dans tous les cas, les Jedi avaient décidé de rester totalement neutres. Ils n'auraient aucune influence sur les résultats des votes. Padmé approuvait cette décision même si, secrètement, elle aurait souhaité avoir l'assurance de voir un politicien loyaliste l'emporter.

- Silence !

La voix de Mace Windu s'éleva encore une fois dans la terrible arène sénatoriale. Il avait probablement crié plus au cours des derniers jours que durant le reste de sa vie. Maintenir l'ordre dans le sénat était une mission presque impossible. Cependant, cette fois-ci, le calme sembla se rétablir rapidement. Le nom du prochain Chancelier allait être connu et tous attendaient cette nouvelle avec une impatience non dissimulée.

- Nous vous remercions d'avoir été si nombreux à participer aux votes, déclara-t-il d'une voix posée. Votre opinion a bien été prise en compte et vous avez élu un nouveau chef politique.

Soudain, le silence se fit pesant. Il semblait que toute l'assemblée retenait son souffle.

- Je demande à Mon Mothma, nouvelle Chancelière de la République, de bien vouloir s'avancer.

La foule fut alors prise d'une immense vague d'applaudissement. La petite nacelle dans laquelle se trouvait Mon Mothma flotta jusqu'à l'ilot central où elle allait désormais siéger. La jeune femme ne faisait pas l'unanimité, mais elle semblait très appréciée.

Padmé porta sa main à sa poitrine en souriant. Elle avait voté pour son ami, Bail Organa, mais elle n'en soutenait pas moins Mon Mothma. Cette femme ferait un travail exemplaire à la tête de la République.

- Je suis soulagée, déclara Bail en se laissant retomber dans son siège.  
- Vous n'êtes pas déçu ? demanda Padmé d'un ton compatissant.  
- Non, évidemment ! répondit le sénateur en souriant. J'aurais pris la tête de la République pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Je dois cependant admettre que cette tâche me faisait peur. Mon Mothma sera bien meilleure que moi. Je lui apporterai mon soutien le plus total.

Padmé porta ses mains à son ventre et soupira. Elle pouvait finalement espérer un avenir meilleur pour son enfant. Enfin... si le père finissait par réapparaitre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Anakin. Elle avait tenté d'obtenir des informations au près du Temple, mais tout le monde semblait vouloir rester discret sur cette affaire. Les Jedi n'avaient jamais beaucoup aimé que les politiciens se mêlent de leurs affaires. La seule information que Padmé avait pu obtenir était qu'Anakin et Obi-Wan étaient vivants et qu'ils avaient été ramenés sur Coruscant pour être soignés.

Padmé ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela. Elle présupposait qu'Anakin était inconscient. Si cela n'était pas le cas, elle doutait qu'il eut été possible de le garder éloigner d'elle si longtemps. Ainsi, la jeune femme imaginait également que ses blessures étaient graves. Toutes ces présuppositions lui donnaient le tournis. Elle était épuisée. S'imaginer toutes les horreurs qui avaient pu arriver à son mari la tourmentait, sans lui offrir de chance de répit.

- Je vais me retirer, déclara-t-elle en se levant.  
- Maintenant ? s'exclama Bail, surpris. Mon Mothma va faire son premier discours.  
- Je lirai le compte rendu de la séance, déclara Padmé en soupirant. Je suis ravie de la savoir Chancelière. C'est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment. Je dois me reposer. Cette semaine n'a pas été facile, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui exprimait son exhaustion.

Le sénateur hocha de la tête avec sympathie. Padmé quitta sa loge sénatoriale et fut immédiatement escorté par l'une de ses dames de compagnie, Motée.

- Ça va, Madame ? demanda le jeune femme en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la sénatrice.

Padmé adressa un sourire à sa dame de compagnie. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés.

- J'ai besoin de repos. Tout va bien.  
- J'ai déjà donné l'ordre de préparer votre transport. Nous serons rentrées d'ici quelques minutes.  
- Je me demande parfois ce que je ferais sans toi, déclara Padmé en souriant.  
Motée rendit son sourire à la sénatrice. Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent jusqu'au hangar sans dire un mot de plus. Un petit transport attendait, au centre de la pièce. Le capitaine Typho était aux commandes. Padmé et Motée s'installèrent à l'arrière de l'appareil, dans un salon privé qui permettait à la sénatrice de profiter d'un moment de calme en rentrant à la maison.

Motée s'empressa de débarrasser Padmé de la lourde cape qui masquait sa grossesse. Elle savait que la sénatrice était enceinte et l'avait aidé à le cacher depuis le début. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient jamais parlé des raisons qui poussaient Padmé à vouloir garder son état secret. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin.

Motée savait qu'Anakin était souvent à l'appartement, au 500 Republica. Elle savait également qu'il partait tous les matins très tôt et revenait tous les soirs en fin de journée. Lorsque Padmé partait en congé, elle le faisait sans aucun des membres de son équipe. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur compagnie, Anakin remplissait très bien ce rôle. Pour toutes ces raisons, lorsque la jeune sénatrice découvrit qu'elle était enceinte, Motée décida de ne pas poser de question. Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

- Je ne pourrai pas supporter d'être enceinte encore très longtemps, déclara Padmé en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Motée adressa un sourire à Padmé. Beaucoup de femmes avaient la faculté de se complaire dans le simple fait de créer la vie. Padmé n'était pas l'une d'entre elles. Evidemment, elle désirait fonder une famille et l'idée d'avoir des enfants la remplissait de joie. Néanmoins, rester clouée au lit à cause de ses nausées et de son mal de dos l'insupportait.

La porte du salon privée s'ouvrit. C-3PO entra et accueillit Padmé avec enthousiasme.

- Madame ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée.  
- Merci 3PO, répondit-elle en se relevant.  
- Vous rentrez plus tôt que d'habitude. Souhaitez-vous que je prépare le salon pour recevoir des invités ?  
- Non, merci. Nous ne recevons personne aujourd'hui, je suis rentrée tôt car j'ai besoin de me reposer.  
- Etrange, déclara le droïde en suivant sa maitresse hors du vaisseau jusque sur la rampe d'atterrissage.  
- Etrange ? répéta Padmé avec curiosité.  
- J'ai fait valider l'arrivée d'un transport, cet après-midi. Je pensais que nous aurions de la visite.

Padmé resta bouche bée. La liste des personnes que C-3PO pouvait autoriser à atterrir était très restreinte. Elle comprenait ses parents, sa sœur et... Anakin.

- Merci Motée, je vais prendre congé pour le reste de l'après-midi.

La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle était congédiée maintenant et, comme à son habitude, ne comptait pas poser de question à ce sujet.

Le transport qui avait ramené Padmé repartit en direction du sénat, laissant la jeune femme seule avec son droïde.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu se présenter ? demanda Padmé en marchant vers le salon.  
- En effet, répondit le droïde avec assurance. Il s'agissait de la livraison annuelle de flux énergétique. La jauge de l'ordinateur central était relativement basse.

Padmé resta impassible face à cette réponse décevante. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller devant C-3PO. Si elle désirait garder son calme, c'était avant tout pour elle-même. Elle devait garder un semblant de contrôle afin de pouvoir continuer à aller de l'avant.

La jeune femme se rendit directement dans son dressing pour se changer. Elle s'était déjà débarrassée de la lourde cape qui masquait sa grossesse, mais elle portait encore son attirail sénatorial. Ces robes n'avaient rien de confortable. Elle opta pour une tenue bleue très simple.

La sénatrice de Naboo prit une seconde pour s'inspecter dans le miroir. Son visage témoignait d'une immense fatigue. Elle semblait également amaigrie. La situation était catastrophique et la jeune femme en portait les marques. Son travail n'avait encore jamais été aussi fatiguant.

Padmé s'empara d'un châle qui était suspendu dans son dressing et se rendit sur la terrasse. Elle l'enroula autour de ses épaules et admira le soleil couchant. Cette vision réussit à la calmer un peu. L'air frais qui parcourait la ville en fin de journée lui fit également le plus grand bien. Elle aurait préféré être sur Naboo, mais il était hors de question de quitter la capitale tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles d'Anakin. Même si cela devait être aux dépens de sa propre santé.

L'immense soleil couchant s'apprêtait à disparaître à l'horizon lorsque Padmé entendit le bruit de la porte principal de l'appartement. Elle distingua des bruits de pas se dirigeant à grande vitesse dans sa direction et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Anakin pour parcourir la distance qui les séparait. Il la serra dans ses bras en la soulevant du sol et elle s'agrippa à lui en soupirant de soulagement.

- Ne me refais jamais ça, murmura-t-elle collée contre sa nuque.

Anakin ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contenta de savourer la présence de sa femme qui lui avait horriblement manqué. Ils n'avaient été séparés qu'une semaine, ce qui n'était pas grand chose comparé aux longues séparations auxquelles ils avaient fait face durant la guerre. Néanmoins, cette fois était différente pour de nombreuses raisons.

- Je suis tellement désolée, déclara-t-il en se décollant pour regarder sa femme dans les yeux. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?

La voix de Padmé était hésitante. La jeune femme tremblait. Elle qui était si douée pour masquer ses émotions et afficher une grande assurance ne pouvait se résoudre à garder son calme.

- Obi-Wan et moi avons été blessé durant notre dernier combat. On nous a plongé dans une cuve de bacta. Je n'ai été réveillé que ce matin.

Le visage de Padmé fut pris d'une grimace d'horreur. Elle savait que le bacta était utilisé pour traiter de graves blessures. Il était rare d'y passer plus d'une journée. Si Anakin avait été plongé dedans pendant une semaine, ses blessures devaient être sérieuses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
- Nous avons été trainé jusqu'à la bordure d'une rivière de lave et avons tous les deux soufferts de brûlures, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était que superficiel. Ils nous ont gardé longtemps pour ne pas prendre de risques.

Padmé prit une seconde pour respirer. Elle n'était pas enchantée d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son mari, mais elle se réconforta en se disant que, maintenant, il était en sécurité.

- Tu as beaucoup souffert ?

Padmé posa la question car elle ne supportait pas qu'il ait enduré tout cela seul. Elle savait bien que la réponse serait probablement affirmative et cela lui brisait le cœur, mais elle avait besoin d'en parler avec lui.

Anakin hocha de la tête pour répondre que oui. Son visage semblait empli d'une immense tristesse. Il avait traversé la guerre et était capable de supporter une grande douleur physique. Les événements récents étaient néanmoins différents de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Les brûlures, il les supportait. C'était le souvenir de sa vie passée et de ce qui était arrivé sur Mustafar qui lui faisait le plus mal. Mais ça, il allait le garder pour lui.

- Comment va Obi-Wan ? demanda finalement Padmé.  
- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Ses blessures sont bien plus graves que les miennes. Il a été écrasé par la carcasse de Grievous et il sera plus long de le guérir.

Padmé serra à nouveau Anakin contre elle. Autant pour le consoler que pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et que tout irait bien. Le jeune homme fut pris d'un sursaut et s'éloigna gentiment. Padmé porta alors sa main à sa bouche et se confondit en excuses.

- Je t'ai fait mal, je suis vraiment navrée, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, rassura Anakin en souriant.

La jeune femme s'avança à nouveau et tira la chemise de son mari pour inspecter son épaule. Une légère cicatrice descendait plus bas dans son dos. Rien de terrible, mais c'était suffisant pour lui faire mal si elle le serrait contre elle.

- Tu peux rester cette nuit ?  
- Je n'étais pas censé sortir du centre médical avant demain matin. Barriss va me faire une crise, mais ça m'est égal, répondit-il en souriant. J'avais besoin de te voir. Je retournerai là-bas demain matin pour prendre des nouvelles d'Obi-Wan.

Anakin et Padmé rentrèrent à l'intérieur. La nuit commençait à être froide et ils étaient tous les deux extenués. Anakin leva la main et usa de la Force pour activer le panneau de contrôle qui abaissa la vitre du salon. Il se servait toujours de ses pouvoirs pour effectuer des tâches simples. Padmé se demandait si leur enfant posséderait les mêmes pouvoirs. Elle s'était imaginé plusieurs fois comment allait être sa vie de mère. Il était cependant difficile de savoir comment élever un jeune Jedi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Anakin.  
- Rien, je... je me demandais simplement si notre enfant allait être réceptif à la Force, comme toi, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Anakin afficha un immense sourire. Des images de Luke et de Leia lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient tous les deux hérité de ses pouvoirs. La présence de Luke à travers la Force était sans égal. Il l'avait senti avant même de l'avoir rencontré, durant la bataille contre la première Etoile Noire.

- Evidemment ! répondit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Les midi-chloriens sont dans nos gênes, ils se transmettent.  
- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'occuper d'un Jedi ! répondit la jeune femme, souriante elle aussi.  
- Ho Padmé je crois que, au contraire, tu sais très bien comment t'occuper d'un Jedi, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Evidemment, son mari ne l'entendait pas de la même façon.

- Comment allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle, maintenant plus sérieuse.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais trouver une solution. Attendons que les choses se calment au sénat et au conseil. J'en parlerai encore avec Obi-Wan quand il se réveillera et...

Anakin ne termina pas sa phrase. Il n'avait plus rêvé de la mort de Padmé depuis sa dernière mission, sur Mustafar. Il avait été plongé dans un long coma artificiel. Etait-il seulement possible de rêver dans cet état ? Le jeune homme ne le savait pas, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentait étrangement apaisé. Il allait falloir laisser passer la nuit et voir si le rêve revenait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Anakin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer... et s'il avait changé le destin ? Il ne savait pas ce qui nuisait à Padmé et n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pleinement ce que son rêve signifiait. Il était néanmoins arrivé à la conclusion que Padmé mourrait par sa faute. S'il continuait à lutter contre lui-même et le Côté Obscur, le destin de sa femme serait peut-être différent.

Anakin pensa alors à la vie qu'il mènerait avec sa famille. Il allait devoir quitter l'ordre. Il le fallait. Ce retour dans le passé lui avait permis de revivre sa vie de Jedi à nouveau et il ne pouvait nier qu'il adorait cela. Il était né pour devenir un Jedi et abandonner ce mode de vie ne l'enchantait pas. Néanmoins, il avait fait un choix et il ne comptait pas mettre sa famille de côté pour continuer à faire ce qu'il aimait.

- Il y a peut-être une autre solution, proposa Padmé d'une voix réconfortante.  
- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit le jeune homme, peu convaincu.

Les règles étaient strictes et il les avait toutes enfreintes. Les Jedi ne laisseraient pas passer une chose pareille. Et puis, quel avenir auraient-ils en tant que famille s'ils devaient passer le reste de leur existence à se cacher ? Non, Anakin ne ferait pas subir cela à Luke et Leia.


End file.
